El tributo de una niña enojada
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todo fuera al revés? ¿Y si fuera Akane la chica que se transforma en chico? ¿Cómo afectaría esto a la historia? CANCELADO
1. La extraña visita de China

1. La extraña visita que viene de China

Un chico corría desesperado bajo la lluvia. Llevaba una mochila enorme, pero corría con ella como si no le pesara nada. Sus ojos voltearon hacia atrás al oír un ruido y allí estaba la "cosa" de la que estaba huyendo. Atrás suyo, un panda enorme corría intentando atraparlo, cuando le lanzó una zarpa, el chico saltó y quedó delante del panda con una expresión de ira y odio.

-¿Quieres pelear? ¡Por mí no hay problema!-bramó el chico cuando el panda le atacó con la otra zarpa, pero el chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes lo esquivó sin problemas. El muchacho saltó lanzándole una patada en el pecho al panda, tumbándolo. Cuando se dio la vuelta siguió caminando pero el panda se levantó y le dio con la garra en plena espalda, intentando no hacerle mucho daño, mandándolo unos 7 metros más lejos.

-¡Ya estoy empezando a hartarme! ¡Deja de obligarme hacer cosas que solo quieres hacer tú! ¡Ya te lo he dicho y esta será la última vez que te lo repita! ¡¡No quiero comprometerme con nadie, especialmente si quien elige eres tú!!-gritó el chico a pleno pulmón mientras esquivaba los nuevos ataques del panda, la gente miraba la pelea curiosa y bastante extrañada. No es raro ver peleas, pero peleas con pandas…

-¡Me has agotado la paciencia! ¡En vez de perder el tiempo con ese estúpido compromiso deberíamos buscar una cura! ¡Tú haz lo que quieras, yo vuelva a China!-dijo el chico volviendo a pegar al panda, dejándolo K.O.

Pero el panda se volvió a levantar y cuando vio que ese chico se iba caminando a dirección contraria de donde quería que él fuera, el panda se descontroló por completo y se fue corriendo hacia él mientras arrancaba con su zarpa una señal de tráfico que había allí. Cuando oyó los pasos del panda y el chico se dio la vuelta y al ver como el panda se detenía en frente de él alzando la señal de tráfico con la intención de pegarle en la cabeza con ella, y el chico al ver eso cambió su rostro enfurecido por uno de pánico.

-¿Qué…pretendes?-preguntó el muchacho temblando algo por el miedo. El panda no esperó mucho y bajó la señal de tráfico golpeando al chico en toda la cabeza. Alguna de las personas taparon los ojos de sus hijos y otras gritaron de espanto al ver esa terrible escena. El chico, a pesar del golpe tan violento, no sangraba, pero estaba inconsciente. El panda recargó al chico entre sus brazos y gruñó algo y se fue lo más rápido posible.

En una casa de las afueras de Nerima, en el dojo Saotome…

-Daisuke, te dije mil veces que las fotos de Machi están al mejor precio, si quieres comprármelas puedes, no se las tengo reservadas a nadie-dijo una chica al teléfono de pelo castaño corto y ojos del mismo color.

-Nabiki Saotome, deja de hablar tanto por teléfono y ayúdame a mí y a Kasumi a preparar la mesa-dijo una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Vale te veo luego-dijo Nabiki colgando, cuando lo hizo dijo-Ya voy mamá.

Cuando Nabiki entró en la cocina para ayudarle a su hermana mayor, Nodoka fue al salón a despertar a su vago marido, pero este ya estaba despierto, y mientras sostenía una tarjeta lloraba, pero de felicidad.

-¡Kane! ¡Kane debería llegar hoy! ¡Creo que están a punto de llegar! ¡Nodoka ya va a venir! ¡Tendo va a venir!-dijo el marido de la mujer de ojos castaños, ella sonrió de felicidad y también gritó de felicidad:

-¡Genma no puedo creerlo! ¡Ya va a llegar!

Nodoka y Genma se abrazaron felices mientras Nabiki y Kasumi los miraban con una gotita en la cabeza como hacían el ridículo.

-Mira que les gusta dar una espectáculo, si ya se lo dije, habría sido mucho mejor que abriéramos un circo en vez de un dojo…-dijo Nabiki mientras se ponía la mano en la cabeza con un sonrojo por la vergüenza que estaba pasando, mientras Kasumi se reía de manera muy nerviosa.

El timbre sonó, y Genma salió corriendo con Nodoka en dirección a la puerta para recibir a sus invitados. Pero Nabiki y Kasumi salieron despavoridas de la cocina al oír el grito que dio su madre, se quedaron en el pasillo al ver como un panda y un chico que estaba entre sus brazos luchaba por quitarle las zarpas de encima, entraban seguidos de Genma y Nodoka que corrían desesperados hacia donde estaban sus dos hijas.

-¡Detente! ¿Acaso estás ciego? ¡Los estás asustando!-gritó el chico con su varonil voz mientras forcejeaba con el panda para apartar las zarpas que lo mantenían prisionero contra ese maldito cuerpo peludo de panda. El animal soltó, por fin, al chico y este miró con algo de timidez a la gente que tenía delante de él, y para no quedar como un maleducado al haber gritado nada más llegar, hizo una reverencia y Nabiki se sonrojó con una pequeñita sonrisa.

El chico miró a las chicas y le preguntó a Genma:

-¿Esas son sus hijas?

-Sí Kane, así es. ¿Cuántos años tienes chico?

-16.

En el interior de Kane parecía que él mismo estaba llorando de la felicidad y una vocecita en su mente decía:

-_Cuando papá le explique lo que sucedió, seguro que anulan el compromiso y no tendré que casarme con un desconocido. ¡Bien!_

-Bueno, algo es seguro, tendrás que casarte con Nabiki, ella tiene 17 años, es la pequeña.

-¡Papá! ¡Hay que recordarte cada 2 por 3 que Ranma es el pequeño de la casa!-replicó Nabiki instantáneamente.

-Sí Nabiki, ya lo sé. Pero aunque Ranma tenga la misma edad que Kane no pretenderás que se case con otro hombre-le dijo Genma con una pose de "es evidente".

-En eso mi padre tiene razón-dijo Kasumi con una dulce sonrisa-Mi hermanito Ranma no debe casarse con Kane, él tiene su misma edad, pero Ranma debería casarse con un mujer.

-¡Tú lo dices porque no te arreglaron un matrimonio Kasumi! ¡Pero Ranma y tú podéis casaros con quien vosotros améis!-gritó Nabiki enfurecida.

El pobre Kane ya casi estaba en el suelo de lo que había escuchado. ¿Había un chico de su misma edad en esa casa? ¿Un chico? ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Tenía que salir de allí como fuese! Se había hecho tantas ilusiones de que el amigo de su padre solo tuviera hijas y ahora resulta que tiene un hijo, ¡y de su misma edad! Kane sudó frío con lo que puede llegar a pasar si él se presenta. Intentó darse la vuelta para marcharse sigilosamente por la puerta de la casa para que no le vieran, pero el estúpido panda siempre se tiene que poner delante.

-¡Ahora no tengo tiempo de jugar! ¡Quítate!-susurró Kane tan bajo que apenas se oía, pero el panda lo oyó y negó con la cabeza. Kane estaba a punto de replicar pero la mano de Nabiki en su hombro lo interrumpió. Viró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Nabiki tan cerca que parecía que iba a… ¡Un momento! ¡Iba a besarle! ¡No! ¡Tenía que impedirlo! Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los labios de Nabiki se posaron sobre los de Kane, pero unos segundos después se rompió el beso.

-Bueno, por lo menos besa bien-dijo Nabiki.

Todos estaban con los ojos abiertos y Kane con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Él pensó que su corazón estaba en un estado crítico ya que no paraba de latir fuerte y aceleradamente. Nabiki se acercó otra vez con intención de besarle de nuevo, y Kane apenas se podía mover. Cuando Nabiki iba a encontrarse con los labios de Kane, este notó como una mano lo cogía de la muñeca y lo tiraba hacia atrás. Nabiki miró algo sorprendida eso, pero luego frunció el ceño al ver la persona que había retirado a Kane del lugar, Kane no se había atrevido a mirar hacia atrás, pero agradecía a esa persona lo que había hecho.

-¡Ranma! ¡Es mi novio! ¿Por qué lo apartaste cuando iba a besarle?-preguntó Nabiki enfurecida. Kane se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque no se notaba. Ranma aún le sostenía la muñeca, era un chico de cabello negro atado en una trenza, ojos azul-grisáceos, preciosos, y era delgado y fuerte. Ranma soltó la muñeca del chico con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia su hermana.

-¿No me digas que no te fijaste? ¡Estaba a punto de darle un paro cardíaco! ¡Estaba más tieso que un muerto! Estoy seguro que era por la impresión, porque si no, no me explico cómo puedes gustarle-dijo Ranma. Nabiki se puso roja de la ira y estaba por darle una cachetada a su hermano pero se detuvo y bajó la mano, no merecía la pena.

-¡Ranma! ¡Ya has llegado! ¡Te presento a Kane! ¡El prometido de Nabiki!-dijo Nodoka emocionada, y Ranma tenía una gotita en la cabeza mientras pensaba:

-_Entonces sí que era el novio de Nabiki…_

-Pero… Yo no…-decía Kane, o intentaba decir Kane pretendiendo salir de aquella situación, pero no lo lograba, por más que hablara era algo imposible.

-Mamá… Lo estáis asustando, pobre. ¿No lo ves?-dijo Ranma divertido al ver que Kane empezaba a temblar.

-¿Queréis comer?-preguntó Kasumi dulcemente mientras Kane le sonreía nervioso, parecía que Ranma y ella eran los únicos que le apoyaban. Todos se pusieron a comer y luego ya se hacía de noche. Ranma salió otra vez y los demás miembros de la familia y Kane y el panda desempacaron sus cosas en una habitación grande. Kane vio como el panda salía de la habitación y pensó:

-_Parece que ya se lo va a decir…_

-Si quieres date un baño Kane-dijo Kasumi entrando de nuevo en la habitación-Preparé el baño para Nabiki, pero ella resulta que ya se bañó por la mañana, así que báñate tú, ¿vale?

-Bien, gracias Kasumi.

-De nada-dijo la chica cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Ranma llegó de la casa de Ryoga después de quedarse peleando con él un poco, el chico era un gran amigo y siempre quedaban empatados, o mejor dicho, casi siempre. Ranma fue directo al baño, pero Kasumi le detuvo.

-Está Kane dentro, espera a tu turno.

-Ah, entonces espero a que acabe-contestó Ranma y se dio la vuelta, pero Nodoka lo detuvo:

-No Ranma, vete a bañarte con Kane, total no le va a pasar nada por verte desnudo, él también es un chico, ¿qué puede pasar?

-Bueno vale.

Ranma fue hacia la entrada del baño y se quitó la ropa y vio la de Kane en una cesta, era raro, ¿por qué demonios entre la ropa de Kane había un sujetador? ¿Y esas bragas? Ranma lo miró sorprendido, pero después decidió no darle mucha importancia y entró en el baño…

Ranma salió del baño tapado con una toalla que le rodeaba la cintura. Una chica. Había una chica en el cuarto de baño, y una chica preciosa con un cuerpo de infarto. Ranma bajó las escaleras velozmente y se paró en frente la familia y de un señor que no conocía para nada, eso sí, su padre parecía conocer a aquel señor.

-¡Hay una chica! ¡Una chica en el cuarto de baño!-gritó Ranma todo alterado. Aquel hombre desconocido dijo:

-Creo que ya es hora de la verdad. Voy a presentarme. Mi nombre es Soun Tendo y la chica que viste antes era Akane Tendo, mi hermosa niñita que… ¡Ugh!

Soun dejó de hablar cuanto notó que una persona le daba una patada en la espalda.

-¡Cabrón! ¡Ahora te pones con las presentaciones! ¡No podías haber empezado antes! ¿¡Y a qué demonios viene eso de tu preciosa niñita!?-gritó una chica de pelo negro-azulado, lo llevaba largo hasta la cintura, y ojos eran de un color castaño. Su piel era blanca, parecía porcelana y era muy esbelta, parece que su duro entrenamiento le había eliminado cualquier grasa innecesaria.

Todos miraron impresionados a Akane y después se dieron cuenta de una cosa, esa chica tenía que ver algo con Kane, porque llevaban la misma ropa china.

-Lo siento. Creo que deberíamos presentarnos. Mi nombre es Akane Tendo.

-Kane… Akane… Sí, parece increíble pero tu explicación tiene más sentido de lo que yo pensaba-dijo Ranma en tono sarcástico.

Akane solo miró a Ranma con algo de preocupación y estaba algo sonrojada.

-Perdón, sé que la culpa fue mía, pero procuraré tener más cuidado.

-¡Bah! ¡Da igual mujer! ¡Por lo menos he visto un cuerpo precioso!

-Hentai-dijo Akane un poco enfadada.

-Venga Akane, que solo te dije que tenías un cuerpo bonito, no es un insulto-dijo Ranma intentado tranquilizar a la chica. Akane se relajó, él tenía razón, no la había insultado, es más, le había dicho algo bonito.

-Creo que será mejor que empecemos por el principio-dijo Soun recuperándose del golpe-Todo empezó en China, cuando Akane me exigió que quería un entrenamiento más duro, al no ver otra opción decidí encaminarme a Jusenkyo…

-¿Jusenkyo? ¡Yo quería ir allí, pero mi padre no me quiso llevar!-dijo Ranma fulminando a su padre con la mirada.

-Créeme Ranma, no querrás ir-dijo Akane empezando a molestarse al recordar lo que le pasó allí.

-Como iba diciendo-seguía relatando Soun-Al no ver otra opción decidí encaminarme a Jusenkyo con mi hija…

_Flash Back_

_-Admiro mucho su coraje, pero, ¿está seguro de que quiere quedarse aquí? Le aseguro que mucha gente que vino entrenar aquí no volvió nunca más-dijo el guardia de Jusenkyo. Soun miró hacia los altos palos de bambú y hacia las pozas que, según ese hombre, estaban malditas._

_-No se preocupe, puedo entrenar aquí perfectamente-dijo Soun._

_-Puedo no, podemos entrenar aquí perfectamente. No vas a entrenar tú solo papá-dijo Akane acabando de subir a la montaña. Llevaba puesto el traje de karateka blanco, al igual que su padre, y tenía puesto el cinturón negro._

_-¿Su hija también? No por favor, su hija no. Déjela vivir en paz, no haga que viva en la desesperación-dijo el guardia empezando a entrar en pánico._

_-Pero, ¿qué dice?_

_-Akane, este hombre me dijo que las pozas estaban malditas-dijo Soun explicándole la situación a su hija._

_Akane se quedó pensativa y después dijo:_

_-ME-UN-DA TON-TE-RÍ-A. ¡No estoy para bromas! ¡Venga viejo! ¡Vienes a entrenar o entreno yo sola! _

_Soun miró a su hija con una mirada de "me lo esperaba" y se fue junto a ella. Después de quedarse a hablar como harían para entrenar decidieron ir hacia los palos de bambú y empezaron a lanzarse golpes. _

_-No lo haces nada mal viejo, pero no te servirá de nada, porque yo voy a ganar-dijo Akane. Soun la miró y dijo:_

_-Eso lo veremos…_

_Akane y Soun se lanzaron y Akane le dijo un golpe a su padre y lo lanzó directamente a una poza. Mientras Akane miraba la poza se reía a carcajadas, pero el guardia parecía que le daba un paro cardíaco._

_-¡Deja de reírte muchacha inconsciente! ¡No sabes lo que le pasó a tu padre!_

_-Oiga, creo que se está obsesionando con eso de la MALDICIÓN-dijo Akane al final gritando al ver como en lugar de su padre salí un enorme panda-¡QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!_

_-¿No se lo advertí? Su padre se convirtió en panda. Hace 600 años se ahogó un panda en esa poza. ¡Esa es la maldición!-dijo el guardia._

_-Pero entonces, ¿la culpa fue mía?-dijo Akane preocupándose, pero se preocupó aún más cuando el panda, es decir, su padre se abalanzó contra ella y le dio un fuerte zarpazo. Akane salió disparada hacia una poza y cayó allí dentro._

_-¡NO! ¡Esta es la desgracia más grande desde haces siglos! ¡Esa chica ha caído en la poza del hombre ahogado! ¡No! ¡Ahora esa chica se transformará en chico!-dijo el guardia, parecía que estaba a punto de darle un paro cardíaco._

_Un chico de pelo largo, de color negro, sujeto a una cola, salió de la poza todo empapado, como era de esperarse, y se quedó mirando para sí mismo._

_-¡Soy un chico!-gritó-¡Akane Tendo no puede transformarse en un chico! _

_Akane salió del agua y quedó mirándose al guardia que estaba en el suelo y no parecía estar consciente._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¿Qué le pasó al guardia?-preguntó Nabiki con curiosidad. Ranma la miró un poco impresionado y le dijo:

-Es obvio hermanita, le dio un paro cardíaco.

-Exacto, diste en el punto correcto Ranma-dijo Akane.

-¿Y se recuperó?-preguntó Kasumi un poco asustada.

-Claro mujer, aunque ahora no sé si sigue ingresado, espero que no-dijo Akane-La última vez que volvimos allí…

_Flash Back_

_Un chico y un panda cargaban con enormes mochilas. El chico miró enfurecido al panda y dijo:_

_-Me mentiste. Me dijiste que sabías leer chino, si supieras leerlo no habríamos ido a ese espantoso lugar. _

_-__**Yo no tengo la culpa, además, seguro que tú querrías ir igualmente**__-ponía el cartel que levantó el panda._

_-Escucha no tengo ganas de discutir viejo. _

_Llegaron en frente de las pozas y encontraron a un viejecito en lugar del guardia._

_-Debe seguir ingresado…-pensó Akane, o mejor dicho, Kane._

_Kane se acercó hacia el hombrecito y dijo:_

_-Hola buenos días._

_El hombrecito solo hizo una señal como diciendo "buenos días"._

_-Escuche, busco la cura de la maldición-dijo Kane._

_-No chico, yo no tengo ninguna obsesión-dijo e hombrecillo rectificando al chico._

_-Pero, ¿usted que está diciendo?_

_-Sí todo el mundo está atento-dijo el hombrecillo._

_-Pero bueno, ¿usted me oye desgraciado?-dijo Kane empezando a alterarse._

_-No, yo no tengo ningún candelabro, busca en una tienda-dijo el viejecito._

_Kane empezó a desesperarse y lo dejaron por imposible y se dirigieron hacia el hospital para ver al guardia de Jusenkyo, pero el guardia, nada más verles, recordó todas las emociones que vivió en aquel momento y le dio otra parada cardíaca._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Pobre hombre-dijo Kasumi compadeciéndose del guardia.

-_Debió de ser horrible estar hablando con una persona y que esta te entienda otra cosa_-pensó Nabiki.

-Por lo que pude observar la cura no la encontrasteis-dijo Ranma, ya vestido.

-Pues sabemos que la cura está en Jusenkyo, pero no sabemos el sitio exacto de todo-dijo Akane.

-Bueno, ahora las cosas cambian. Akane no podrá casarse con Nabiki-dijo Genma-Pero sí que se podrá casar con Ranma.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritaron los dos al unisono.

-¿Pero qué demonios dices? No puedo creer que quieras que me case con una persona que no conozco de nada-dijo Ranma enfadado. Akane se puso a su lado y dijo:

-Estoy a favor de lo que dice. Sería una estupidez, no sabemos nada el uno del otro.

-Tendréis tiempo de conoceros durante dos años, a los 18 os casaréis-dijo Soun. Genma estaba a su lado asintió.

Ranma y Akane golpearon a sus respectivos padres y los dejaron casi inconscientes en el suelo. Los dos se miraron y Ranma le dijo:

-Yo no tengo problemas por conocerte, pero casarme contigo es demasiado.

-Pienso lo mismo-dijo Akane.

-¡Genial! Si pensáis lo mismo, ¿por qué no os casáis?-preguntó Nabiki. Akane miró a Nabiki y dijo:

-Pero si yo…

-Pues entonces ya queda decidido, Ranma y Akane están comprometidos-dijeron Soun y Genma al mismo tiempo.

-_Estos están chiflados_-pensó Ranma.

-_Yo me quiero ir de aquí_-pensó Akane.

Continuará…


	2. El desafío del primer día de clase

**Notas:**

Holaaaaa, estoy aquí con el segundo capi, espero que os guste. Creo que en este capi mejoré mi humor, pero aquí opinais vosotros XD. Antes de nada quiero adgradecer a viy chan, Katia y .x por sus reviews. Arigato!!! Bueno, aquí va el capi, ¡¡disfrutadlo!!

* * *

2. El desafío del primer día de clase. Nuevos compañeros y...¡guerra de comida!

La mañana siguiente se veían a dos chicos caminando tranquilamente. Ranma iba en el suelo mientras Akane caminaba en la valla que tenía al lado.

-¿Por qué caminas por ahí?-preguntó Ranma. Akane le miró y dijo con una sonrisa:

-Porque me gusta caminar por aquí.

Ranma se sonrojó, otra vez esa sonrisa, le volvía loco verla.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó Akane.

-No nada.

-No sé porque tengo que ir al instituto-dijo Akane empezando a molestarse. Ranma sonrió y dijo:

-Bueno, será mejor que no empieces otra vez con el escándalo que formaste hoy en casa por no querer venir.

_Flash Back_

_Akane estaba en el comedor con los demás hablando con su padre._

_-¿Quieres que vaya al instituto?-preguntó Akane indignada._

_-Sí, es imprescindible para tu educación-dijo Soun. Akane le miró enfadada y dijo:_

_-¡Estás pirado! ¿Lo sabías?_

_-Sí-contestó Soun, pero después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-¿Qué? ¡Háblame con más respeto Akane! Soy tu padre._

_-¡Como si eres el papa de Roma! ¡¡No me importa!!_

_-Creo que a partir de ahora vamos a tener muchos dolores de cabeza-dijo Ranma mientras seguía comiendo el almuerzo. Toda su familia asintió ante la afirmación del chico._

_Akane y Soun seguían discutiendo cuando se oyó el sonido de agua fría. Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Kane Tendo con una cara de pocos amigos saliendo del estanque. Soun entró en pánico._

_-¡Esta me la pagas!-gritó Kane persiguiendo a su padre por toda la casa, hasta que llegaron al estaque y pudo tirarle. El panda salió en poco tiempo. Kane y el panda se pusieron a pelear y a gritar, y parecía que esa escena iba a ser cotidiana._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-No me lo recuerdes-dijo Akane suspirando.

-¡Ranma! ¡Hola!-gritó un chico a lo lejos. Era un chico de la misma estatura que Ranma, llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto y una cinta amarilla con manchas negras en la cabeza.

-Ryoga, hola, ¿qué tal?-preguntó Ranma cuando Ryoga llegó junto a ellos.

-Bien-dijo Ryoga poniéndose a caminar con ellos dos. Ryoga se dio cuenta de que con Ranma y con él había otra persona.

-¿Quién es él?

-Ryoga no es un chico es una…-dijo Ranma, pero se cortó al ver a Kane Tendo empapado. Lo que pasó fue que, con el grito de Ryoga, Akane se había caído al río que tenía al lado.

-Soy una chica-dijo Kane bajándose de la valla y plantándose delante de Ryoga-Pero sufro una maldición.

Ryoga miró a Kane extrañado, no entendía nada, pero bueno, si a Kane le hacía ilusión contar esas historias…

-Si tú lo dices…-dijo Ryoga mostrándole la menor importancia.

-Ryoga, te dice la verdad-dijo Ranma intentando que este entre en razón. Ryoga lo miró de reojo y sonriendo de medio lado dijo:

-¿Tú también andas con esas fantasías? Ranma, que ya no somos unos críos…

-Vamos a la consulta del doctor Tofu y lo averiguamos-dijo Ranma.

-¿El doctor Tofu?-preguntó Kane.

-Sí, el doctor Tofu es el médico de la familia Saotome, te caerá bien, es muy amable-explicó Ranma.

Dicho esto, los tres se encaminaron a la consulta del doctor.

En el instituto…

-¡Kodachi!-gritó una chica de pelo castaño corto-¡Tengo las fotos de tu chico favorito!

-¿De verdad?-dijo una chica de pelo negro largo, era bastante mona, pero tampoco era una belleza, aunque todos los chicos quieren estar con ella porque es la hija del director.

-Sí, las tengo aquí-respondió la chica.

-¿Cuánto pides por ellas Nabiki Saotome?-preguntó Kodachi.

-Pues, creo que unos 3000 yenes llegarían, ¿no crees?

Kodachi, sin dudarlo, le entregó los 3000 yenes y se quedó con las fotos disfrutando de su contenido.

En la consulta del doctor Tofu…

Un hombre se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia cuando oyó la versión de Akane. Era un hombre delgado, de pelo negro sujeto en una coleta, tenía unas gafas y ojos de color marrón.

-Doctor Tofu, ¿podría parar de reírse? ¡Y tú también Ryoga!-exclamó Akane ya convertida en chica.

Efectivamente, Akane estaba ya convertida en chica. Al llegar a la consulta del doctor Tofu los tres se dispusieron a encontrar un poco de agua caliente para la chica. Cuando la encontraron el doctor bajó para ver quien había venido y se encontró a los tres muchachos, cuando Ryoga y Tofu vieron como Kane se transformaba en chica, Akane les tuvo que explicar lo sucedido. Y por eso, Tofu y Ryoga no podían parar de reír.

-Vale, lo siento Akane-dijo Tofu.

-Sí, perdón-dijo Ryoga dejando de reírse, pero con una sonrisa que mostraba que le hacía gracia aquella situación.

-Bueno chicos, creo que ya deberíais ir al instituto, ¿o queréis llegar tarde?-preguntó el doctor Tofu.

Los chicos miraron al reloj y vieron que eran las 8:25, y ellos entraban a las 8:30, y la consulta del doctor Tofu no era que quedara cerca.

Ryoga, Ranma y Akane empezaron a correr, cuando estaba a punto de llegar vieron a una manada de chicos dispuestos a atacar.

-Pero, ¿¡qué demonios hacen!?-preguntó Akane.

-Ryoga hoy no tenemos tiempo, ¿quieres que te eche una mano?-preguntó Ranma. Ryoga lo miró con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza:

-No hace falta Ranma, ya me encargo yo. ¡Es hora de sacar la basura!

Ryoga se lanzó contra los chicos y en menos de un minuto todos estaban en el suelo, como siempre.

Los tres llegaron a clase justo cuando tocó el timbre.

-¿A qué vino eso de antes? ¿Por qué todos atacaron a Ryoga?-preguntó Akane.

-Te lo explico después-dijo Ranma.

-¡Kodachi! ¿Se puede saber cuándo vas a intentar sacar ese estúpido concurso?-preguntó Ryoga enfurecido.

-Pero si es mi querido Ryoga-sama-dijo Kodachi con voz seductora.

-¿Tu querido Ryoga? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tú y yo solo somos compañeros de clase!

-Mejor explícamelo Ranma-dijo Akane.

-Está bien-dijo Ranma empezando con su explicación-Todo empezó a principio de curso, Kodachi recibió un flechazo nada más verme a mí. Pero después se incorporó Ryoga al instituto, y Kodachi se olvidó completamente de mí y pasó a perseguir a Ryoga. Pero como Ryoga no le hacía caso, hizo un concurso…

_Flash Back_

_-¡He reunido a todos los chicos del instituto Furinkan para que escuchen atentamente lo que voy a decir!-decía Kodachi en la sala de reuniones del instituto-¡¡Los que quieran ser mi pareja deberán vencer a mi querido Ryoga Hibiki en un combate!!_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¿Por qué luego se fijó en Ryoga?-preguntó Akane. Para su gusto Ranma era más guapo que Ryoga, antes esos pensamientos se sonrojó.

-Porque Kodachi dijo que Ryoga era más misterioso que yo. Pero por mí genial. No tengo porque cargar con locas.

-Dime una cosa, ¿armó mucho escándalo también cuando se enamoró de ti?-preguntó Akane de nuevo.

-Para nada. A ella no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, solo se limitaba a perseguirme-dijo Ranma-Pero cuando Ryoga se incorporó al instituto…

Flash Back

Kodachi y Ranma se encontraban en la azotea del instituto.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Kodachi?-preguntó Ranma bastante fastidiado.

-Verás Ranma-sama. Yo te quería pero ahora otro chico ocupa mi corazón. Tendrás que olvidarte de mí, pero te juro que algún día encontraras el amor correspondido en otro lado, de eso me encargo yo.

-No hace falta…-dijo Ranma con una gotita en la cabeza, pero feliz. ¿Quién sería el pobre chico que tuvo que flechar así el corazón de Kodachi?

-¡Ryoga-sama! ¡Estoy aquí!-dijo Kodachi al ver entrar a la azotea al chico de la pañoleta.

A Ranma le salió una gotita en la cabeza y dijo:

-Tenía que ser él, pobre Ryoga. Lo que hay que ver, los dos hermanos ya no podían ser más parecidos…

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Los dos hermanos? ¿Kodachi tiene un hermano?-preguntó Akane algo extrañada. Ranma la miró y dijo:

-Sí, conociéndolos ya van a entrar en 3, 2, 1… ¡Impacto!

Justo cuando Ranma dijo impacto, la puerta de la clase se rompió y se vio a un chico en el suelo sangrando por la nariz.

-¡Estoy harta de ti Kuno! ¡Déjame en paz!-dijo una chica pelirroja entrando en la clase.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Akane sorprendida.

-Kuno Tatewaki y Ranko Saotome. Kuno es el hermano de Kodachi y Ranko es una prima mía-explicó Ranma. Ranko se dirigía hacia su asiento, pero notó que Akane ocupaba el de al lado.

-Anda, ¿tú eres nueva?-preguntó Ranko.

-Se llama Akane, es mi…amiga-dijo Ranma, que estaba en el asiento de enfrente.

-¡Encantada! Me llamo Ranko-dijo la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Ryoga se sentó en el asiento de al lado de Ranma y suspiró.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Ranma.

-Se ha negado a cancelar la competición. Dice que eso muestra mi amor por ella y su amor por mí-dijo Ryoga mientras pensaba en sí debería llorar o reír.

-No te preocupes Ryoga, seguro que aparecerá otro chico pronto y te quitarás ese peso enorme de encima, además, yo tengo a Kuno todo el día pegado a mi falda así que yo también tengo derecho a quejarme, pero no lo hago-dijo Ranko.

-Ya, pero en tu caso tú puedes golpear a Kuno porque es un chico. Pero yo no puedo golpear a Kodachi, aunque es la primera vez que tuve deseos de matar a alguien que no fuera Ranma…-dijo Ryoga.

-Vaya carácter que tienes tío. Ya te he dicho que yo no tengo la culpa de que Kodachi se fijara en ti, la culpa es tuya por ser tan "misterioso"-le replicó Ranma. Akane se quedó pensativa unos segundos y dijo Akane dirigiéndose a Ryoga:

-¿Por qué no intentas no ser misterioso?

Ryoga la miró con una gotita en la cabeza y dijo:

-Porque no se me ocurriría antes…

-Porque eres idiota-dijeron Akane, Ranma y Ranko al mismo tiempo. A Ryoga le salió una gotita en la cabeza y murmuró:

-Gracias, se nota que sois amigos.

El profesor entró en la clase que era un señor alto y bastante fuerte, con el pelo banco y de expresión bastante enfurecida, pero sus alumnos lo conocían por ser uno de los mejores profesores. Cuando llegó a su mesa se sentó y después de suspirar dijo:

-Bien chicos, sentaos. Hoy vamos a tener tres alumnos nuevos en clase, una ya está sentada que es Akane Tendo, y está allí. Pero los otros dos están fuera, entrad.

Dentro de clase entraron una chica y un chico. La chica era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello castaño claro, bastante largo, ojos de color aguamarina y un cuerpo bastante delgado. El chico también era muy apuesto, tenía el cabello negro, corto y revuelto, ojos dorados y un cuerpo esbelto.

-Estos son Saya Honda y Yamato Yukimura, espero que seáis amables con ellos.

-Sí-respondieron todos los chicos y chicas de la clase a la vez.

-Señorita Honda, usted puede sentarse en el pupitre que está enfrente de Ranma Saotome-dijo el profesor.

-¿Quién es Saotome?-preguntó Saya con voz dulce. Ranma se levantó de su asiento y dijo señalando el asiento:

-Saya es aquí.

-Gracias-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Señor Yukimura, usted siéntese detrás de Ranko Saotome-dijo de nuevo el profesor.

-¡Aquí!-dijo Ranko antes de que el chico preguntara algo.

-Hola-dijo el chico sentándose detrás de Ranko. Ella le miró con una sonrisa dulce y dijo:

-Hola Yamato.

-Bueno va a empezar la clase, así que silencio-dijo el profesor.

Todos se pusieron bien colocados y sacaron los libros para poder empezar con la clase.

-¿Me puedes prestar el libro? Es que yo no tengo-dijo Saya dirigiéndose a Ranma.

-Claro Saya, toma-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa.

Saya cogió el libro de Ranma de mala gana y dijo dejando de lado toda la dulzura que mostraba al principio:

-No me llames Saya como si me conocieras de toda la vida enano mental.

Ryoga abrió los ojos a más no poder mientras el aura roja de Ranma empezaba a notarse cada vez más.

-¿Enano mental? Ja, seguro que con lo ignorante que eres no sabes lo que significa eso.

Ahora era a Saya a quien se le empezaba a notar su aura verde. El profesor no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Ranma y Saya discutiendo mientras él intentaba dar la clase que ya llevaba bastante tiempo retrasada.

-Ya está bien, ¿se puede saber que os pasa?-dijo el profesor empezando a molestarse.

Saya y Ranma lo ignoraban por completo estaban muy ocupados enviándose descargas eléctricas por los ojos. El profesor intentó retener las lágrimas de tristeza que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos, pero fue inútil, de sus ojos empezaron a salir ríos de lágrimas mientras los dos oponentes seguían combatiendo con la mirada.

-Venga, venga, no llore Taka-dijo Ranko poniéndose detrás del profesor, es decir, detrás de señor Takaishi poniéndole una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Los dos Saotomes más pequeños de esta aula me van a acabar volviendo loco. Además, ¡PARA TI SOY EL PROFESOR TAKAISHI SAOTOME!-dijo el profesor golpeando con un abanico de papel, que sabe dios de donde lo sacó, a Ranko en la cabeza con una vena palpitando en su frente.

Con el grito del profesor Ranma y Saya volvieron a la realidad, aunque de vez en cuando se mandaban miradas de odio y desprecio.

-Bueno-dijo el profesor tranquilizándose al ver que los dos adversarios también se habían calmado- Ranko Saotome, ¿has traído los ejercicios hechos?

Ranko miró al profesor seria y dijo:

-Verá es que… ¡Me secuestraron los extraterrestres! Fue ayer cuando pasé por el parque de Nerima, un ovni vino y me abdujeron los extraterrestres. Entonces quisieron probar conmigo experimentos raros y pude escapar al final, pero con mucha dificultad. Después me di cuenta de que estaba en la India así que tuve que irme a China y desde allí crucé en una hora el mar de Japón para llegar hasta… ¡Auch!-dijo Ranko recibiendo un golpe con el abanico de papel de profesor que tenía escrito: "Para uso exclusivo con Ranko Saotome".

-Y ahora la verdad-dijo el profesor.

-Salí de marcha con Ranma, Ryoga y Nabiki-contestó Ranko. Al profesor Takaishi se le estaba empezando a notar una vena palpitando en la frente.

-¡PODIAS HABER EMPEZADO POR AHÍ!-gritó el profesor Takaishi, después se tranquilizó y agregó-¿Hiciste los ejercicios Hikari Uchiha?

-Sí señor-dijo una chica de pelo corto de color rubio y ojos verdes levantándose de la silla mostrándole todo el respeto del mundo.

-Bien, así me gusta Hikari, puedes sentarte, empezamos a corregir, ¿vale?-dijo el profesor. Hikari se sentó de nuevo y asintió.

Ranko se quedó mirando a la chica y pensó:

-Porque será que esta chica siempre me pone de buen humor, pero si es una chica aburrida… Bah, es todo un misterio.

En la hora del descanso…

Ranma, Ranko, Ryoga, Nabiki y Akane iban en dirección a la cafetería. Akane dijo:

-Oye Ranko, ¿por qué antes le dijiste todo eso al profesor de los extraterrestres y todo es rollo?

Ranko miró hacia ella y empezó a reírse y le contestó:

-Es que…bueno…

-Te vas a acabar acostumbrando, nunca hace los deberes y siempre le inventa excusas que nadie se cree. ¡Qué lástima que no seas más original Ranko!-dijo Nabiki fingiendo lástima. Ranko fulminó con la mirada a su prima y dijo:

-Cállate fastidiosa, siempre me tienes que andar fastidiando.

-Fastidiar es el hobby de las fastidiosas Ranko-dijo Nabiki con una pose de "es evidente".

-Es igualita que el viejo-dijo Ranma pensando en que su padre y Nabiki tenían cierto…como decirlo, cierto…parecido. Mientras que los chicos iban rumbo a la cafetería Ranma se golpeó con el hombro de alguien y se giró y vio a Saya Honda y esta dijo fastidiada:

-Siempre molestando.

-A lo mejor eres tú quien molesta-dijo Ranma. Saya lo miró aún más fastidiada y dijo:

-Cállate de una vez descerebrado, deben de faltarte un par de neuronas.

-Revísate rápidamente las neuronas Saya, creo que te faltan gran parte de ellas-dijo Ranma empezando a molestarse más que Saya.

Los dos empezaron a mirarse como lo hacían en el aula y de repente empezaron a intercambiar golpes. Saya paró de lanzar golpes a su enemigo cuando notó que alguien le daba un golpe en la cabeza:

-Yamato, ¿qué demonios crees que haces?

-Tranquilizarte, estás muy alterada-dijo el chico de ojos dorados con una sonrisa. Ranko se sonrojó al instante y dijo:

-Yamato, mis amigos y yo vamos a la cafetería, ¿quieres venir?

-Vale-respondió Yamato.

En el interior de Ranko se estaba celebrando una fiesta. ¡Yamato iba a ir con ellos! Por lo menos intentaría coquetear un poquito con él, era tan atractivo…

-Vamos que se va a acabar el descanso-dijo Ryoga.

En la cafetería…

Cuando los chicos encontraron un sitio para sentarse pidieron los que querían que les trajeran.

-Dime Yamato, ¿por qué viniste para este instituto?-preguntó Ryoga-No es el más apropiado para estudiar.

-Completamente de acuerdo-dijo Ranma.

-Bueno, es que a mi madre le ofrecieron un empleo aquí en Nerima y no lo pudo rechazar-respondió Yamato.

-¿En qué trabaja tu madre?-preguntó Ranko. Yamato la miró y respondió:

-Es juez.

-¿Qué? ¿Y le ofrecieron hacer de juez en Nerima?-preguntó Nabiki extrañada.

-Si te digo la verdad, a mí también me sorprendió.

-Por cierto Yamato, parecía que conocías a la odiosa de Saya-dijo Ranma.

-¡Ah, sí! Es hija de unos amigos de mis padres. No es que Saya y yo nos llevemos muy bien, pero tampoco nos llevamos mal-explicó Yamato-pero es una chica excelente, intenta conocerla.

-No, gracias…-dijo Ranma gruñendo.

La camarera les trajo a todos lo pedido y se pusieron a comer y a beber.

-Dime Yamato, ¿y por qué Saya también ha venido estudiar aquí?-preguntó Akane.

-El padre de Saya también es juez y, al igual que a mi madre, le ofrecieron trabajar aquí-respondió Yamato.

Ranko, que estaba en frente de Ranma estaba intentando abrir su Coca-Cola cuando la tapa le salió disparada hacia Ranma y le dio en la frente.

-¡Oh, dios! ¡Lo siento Ranma!-dijo Ranma, pero al mirar a ver si Ranma estaba bien, la botella de Coca-Cola cayó encima de la cabeza del chico de la trenza.

-Verás Ranko, normalmente no me gustaría hacer esto, pero me has obligado-dijo Ranma cogiendo su pastelito y estampándolo contra la cara de su prima.

Nabiki al ver eso hizo una mueca y en su cara se formó una sonrisa maliciosa. Se levantó del asiento y cogió un megáfono, que sacó de sabe dios donde, y gritó a pleno pulmón:

-¡¡¡¡¡GUERRA DE COMIDAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Todos, absolutamente todos, empezaron a lanzar toda la comida que tenían en los platos. Todos contra todos, eses eran los equipos. Se lanzaban comida a los del lado, a los que tenían enfrente, a los de detrás, a los que estaban en la mesa del fondo… La cafetería se convirtió en un nuevo caos. Ranma, Ranko, Yamato, Nabiki, Ryoga y Akane, mejor dicho, Kane, que recibió el impacto de una botella de agua abierta, se estaban lanzando la comida unos a otros. Los 6 estaban hechos un desastre. Las cosas empezaron a volar: botellas de agua abiertas, pastelitos, bolsas de patatas fritas, un gato (que no se qué demonios hacía por allí)…

El timbre que anunciaba el final del descanso y que todos los alumnos volvieran a sus clases sonó. Pero los alumnos estaba muy centrados en una cosa: la preciada guerra de comida.

El profesor Takaishi y el profesor Maehara entraron en la cafetería del instituto para ver porque sus alumnos aún no volvieron a sus respectivas clases, pero cuando vieron el desastre lo entendieron todo.

-¿Qué demonios…?-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el señor Takaishi antes de que un pastelito aterrizara en su cabeza canosa.

El señor Maehara, que era un hombre mucho más joven que el señor Takaishi, era un profesor alto y también bastante fuerte y esbelto y tenía una expresión tan seria que hasta daba miedo. Cuando vio todo lo que pasaba allí gritó todo lo que pudo:

-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ!!!???

Todos pararon de golpe la guerra de comida y se quedaron mirando con pánico al señor Maehara. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, pero que por lo menos que había conseguido parar aquella catástrofe volvió a gritar mucho más tranquilo:

-¿¡Quién o quiénes son los responsables de esta catástrofe!?

El señor Maehara no se sorprendió para nada al ver que todos señalaban a una mesa del centro de la cafetería en la que estaban: Ranko, Ranma, Ryoga, Nabiki, Kane (Akane) y Yamato. El señor Maehara miró a ese grupito y se dirigió hacia ellos y dijo:

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende que fuerais vosotros los responsables de este desastre? ¿Quién fue esta vez? ¿Uno de los tres Saotomes o Hibiki? ¿O acaso uno de vuestros dos compañeros?

-Qué raro que no utilice sus dotes como profesor, como usted es tan inteligente…-dijo Nabiki enfadándose con el joven profesor. El señor Maehara se acercó a Nabiki y asegurándose que el señor Takaishi no estaba (aclaración: el señor Takaishi no estaba porque fue a buscar el director suplente para anunciarle semejante catástrofe) se acercó a Nabiki y le agarró por la camiseta y le advirtió:

-Sabes cómo puedo llegar a ponerme de agresivo Saotome, no juegues con fuego o puedes quemarte. Será mejor que retires lo que dijiste o sino recibirás tu merecido.

Al ver que Nabiki mantenía la mirada molesta hacia él, el señor Maehara levantó su puño y cuando iba a impactar su puño en su rostro una voz lo detuvo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarle ni un solo pelo a mi hermana!-gruñó Ranma con una mirada asesina. El señor Maehara se puso a la defensiva, todos los profesores y alumnos sabían cómo era Ranma cuando se enfadaba, pero sabía que si ese chico se descontrolaba y le golpeaba sería expulsado, así que, porque no probar.

-Porque te entrometes en esta discusión Saotome, se nota que sigues siendo un gamberro-dijo el señor Maehara. Ryoga se metió en la discusión gritándole enfadado:

-¡Cállese! ¡Lo dice a propósito para que le golpeemos y luego nos expulsen!

-A mi no me des órdenes Hibiki, al fin y al cabo eres la misma basura que Saotome, otro sucio gamberro.

Ryoga miró hacia el señor Maehara más que enfadado, estaba muy furioso, demasiado.

-¿Le parece esa la mejor manera de hacer que los alumnos que usted considera problemáticos entren en razón?-preguntó Kane con una mirada fría. El señor Maehara sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

-No creo que tú me tengas que dar lecciones de cómo debo educar a mis alumnos.

-Sí claro, eso es cierto, pero no creo que le guste mucho al director como se dirige hacia el alumnado-dijo Kane soltando una carcajada. El señor Maehara se puso a reír con ganas y dijo:

-Creo que el director va a creerme a mí en vez de un puñado de alumnos problemáticos.

El señor director suplente y el señor Takaishi entraron en la puerta y el señor Maehara se acercó al director y le explicó lo sucedido, obviamente añadiendo mentiras. El director llamó a los 6 chicos, causante de la guerra de comida y los llevó hacia el despacho del director.

-Tuve que imaginarlo señor Takaishi, siempre son sus alumnos los que tienen que hacer el escándalo, le compadezco, creo que ser tan mayor le afecta (aclaración: el señor Takaishi tiene 52 años)-dijo el señor Maehara-en cambio mis alumnos…

-Disculpe señor Maehara-dijo el señor Takaishi cortando al señor Maehara enfurecido-Sus alumnos también participaron en esa guerra de comida.

-Es cierto, pero lo hicieron para defenderse. Aunque lo que diga no me preocupa, sé que sus alumnos son los causantes de todo-dijo el señor Maehara alejándose mientras llevaba a sus alumnos a su clase.

En el despacho del director…

-¡Menudo desastre! ¿¡Cómo pudisteis hacerle esa faena a la cafetería!?-gritó el director suplente mientras lloraba al ver tal desgracia.

-Venga, venga, no se ponga así hombre-dijo Yamato intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Sí, solo fue algo que se nos ocurrió hacer-dijo Ranko-Es muy normal que alguna vez hubiera alguna guerra de comida, que por cierto, ya se estaba tardando.

-¿¡Por qué siempre tienes algo que decir Saotome!?-gritó el director suplente apuntando con un dedo acusador a Ranko, y esta no pudo más que reír tranquila.

-Es que si no digo algo me siento incómoda.

-Ranko, déjalo-dijo Ranma suspirando pesadamente.

-He sido yo quien declaró la guerra de comida, pero tuve mis motivos…-dijo Nabiki seria, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Y cuáles fueron?-preguntó el director suplente esperanzado de oír una respuesta convincente.

-El ver a Ranma tirándole el pastelito a Ranko en toda la cara, ¿qué quería que hiciese?-preguntó Nabiki otra vez con esa pose de "es evidente".

El señor director empezó a llorar otra vez de tristeza y de rabia al ver que esos muchachos no hacían nada por colaborar.

-Ya me he hartado, mañana iréis a la cafetería y la limpiaréis. ¡Y no quiero excusas!

Después de pasar una hora y media de regaños y llantos de director suplente, los seis se marcharon hacia casa con una nota para sus padres cada uno.

-Eso sí que no hacía falta que lo hicieran-dijo Nabiki enfurecida.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Kane.

-El de enviarnos la nota a casa-dijo Nabiki.

-Tranquila Nabiki no pasa nada, mira a mis padres, ya ni se inmutan-dijo Ranko sonriendo.

-No me sorprendería para nada, ¿cuántas notas llevaste ya para casa desde que empezó el curso? ¿500?

-¡No! ¡Fueron 502!-dijo Ranko enfadándose. Nabiki suspiró sonoramente y le dijo:

-Más a mi favor…

-Chicas, callaos-les replicó Ranma-Me está empezando a dar dolor de cabeza.

Los chicos salieron del instituto y se dirigieron cada uno a sus casas, estaban seguros que al llegar tendrían una dura riña con sus padres…

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas:**

Bueno, espero que os gustara el 2º capi jeje. Dejen sus reviews!! Matte ne!


	3. Limpiando la cafetería

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa, aquí estoy con otro capi de nuevo. Agradezco mucho vuestros reviews. Me parece que he decepcionado a algunas personas con la historia, pero quiero dejar claro que esta historia no va a haber mucha accion, yo solo intento que sea exculsivamente de comedia, una parodia por decirlo de otra manera. También va a haber romance, y Akane y Ranma van a acabar juntos, de eso me encargo yo XD. También va a aparecer un personaje original de la serie en este capi, así que espero que os guste. ¡Besos!**

* * *

3. Limpiando la cafetería, el amor está en el aire

Ranma caminaba hacia el instituto mientras bufaba molesto. Akane iba sobre la valla mirándole con una expresión de cachorrito abandonado.

-¿Por qué me ignoras? ¡Jo! ¡Eres muy malo!-dijo Akane bajando de la valla. Ranma se detuvo y miró a Akane mientras una venita que le palpitaba en la frente estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Por si no lo sabías me arruinaste el desayuno y me diste un golpe en lugar de buenos días!-gritó Ranma haciendo que Akane preguntara sorprendida:

-¿¡Yo!?

-¡No mujer! ¡Nuestro perro!-dijo Ranma sarcásticamente. Akane suspiró tranquila y dijo:

-Bueno, siendo así no hay problema.

-Akane.

-¿Qué?

-¡¡¡NO TENEMOS PERRO!!!-gritó Ranma a pleno pulmón en medio de la calle. Akane retrocedió con lágrimas en los ojos al ver el miedo que le daba esa imagen de Ranma.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué nombraste un perro?-preguntó Akane extrañada y con miedo. Ranma la miró con la venita palpitando y dijo:

-¡Estaba siendo sarcástico! ¡No hay ningún perro!

-¿Qué? ¡Pues cómpralo!-dijo Akane molesta. Ranma levantó una ceja incrédulo. ¿Ahora se enfadaba ella?

-Pero bueno… ¿¡A qué demonios viene eso de que compre un perro!?

-Venga Ranma, seamos realistas, el perro de hoy por la mañana fue quien te tiró la comida y quien te dio el golpe-dijo Akane cruzando los brazos y asintiendo por sus propias palabras. Fue demasiado para Ranma, que explotó.

-¡¡Dejemos de hablar de un perro que ni siquiera existe!!

-¿No existe?-preguntó Akane sorprendida.

-Akane, ¿de qué crees que estuvimos hablando todo este tiempo?-preguntó Ranma con lágrimas en los ojos por la incomprensión de la chica.

…

Cuando llegaron al instituto Ranma y Akane vieron como todos los chicos que normalmente retaban a Ryoga estaban tumbados en la entrada del instituto. Tanto como el chico como la cambiante de sexo vieron como Ryoga estaba sentado bajo un roble.

-Ryoga, ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó Ranma viendo como Ryoga respiraba agitadamente.

-Maldita sea. ¡Cada vez hay más oponentes!-dijo Ryoga mientras gruñía molesto. Ranma y Akane suspiraron a la vez y el chico dijo:

-No deberías sorprendente, ya sabes cómo es Kodachi…y estos tíos.

-Venga Ryoga levántate. Pareces un perro ahí sentado de esa manera. ¿Verdad que parece un perro Ranma?-preguntó Akane. La venita de Ranma volvió a palpitar.

-¡¡Deja ya a los perros!!-gritó Ranma con llamas en sus ojos azules.

-Tranquilo, solo fue una pregunta-dijo Akane con lagrimitas en los ojos del susto. Ryoga miró con los ojos increíblemente abiertos esa escena y preguntó:

-Esto… ¿Tuviste algún problema con algún perro o algo Ranma?

-¿¿¡¡Ahora empiezas tú también!!??-gritó Ranma con ojos asesinos a Ryoga. Ryoga dijo auto defendiéndose:

-Tranquilo, que solo fue una preguntita de nada. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios me he perdido?

Ryoga, Ranma y Akane subieron las escaleras rumbo a su clase, cuando entraron vieron a Ranko, Nabiki y Yamato hablando animadamente.

-_Pero… ¿Cuándo salió Nabiki de casa?_-pensaron los dos prometidos a la vez.

Saya concentró su ira en su mirada y se la envió a Ranma. Y Ranma hizo lo mismo. Ranma, Akane y Ryoga fueron a sentarse a sus respectivos pupitres y empezaron a hablar con Nabiki, Ranko y Yamato.

-Por cierto, ¿qué os dijeron sobre la nota que el subdirector mandó?-preguntó Yamato. Ranko le miró con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Bueno, a mí me dijeron…

_Flash Back_

_-Ranko…-dijo un hombre de cabello y fino bigote pelirrojo sentado en una silla mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su hija con intensos lagrimones en sus ojos castaños. Una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos azules claros observaba la escena sin inmutarse mientras tomaba una taza de té junto a Ranko._

_-Dime papá-dijo Ranko con una sonrisa._

_-¿¡Cómo qué "Dime papá"!? ¡¡Espero que tengas una buena excusa para esto!!-dijo el hombre señalando la nota-¡Si no me equivoco ya van 500 desde que empezó el curso! ¡Y empezó hace 3 meses Ranko, 3 meses!_

_-¡Que no!-dijo Ranko fastidiada mientras hacía un puchero-¡Que van 502! ¡Y el curso empezó hace 2 meses!_

_-¡¡MÁS A MI FAVOR!!-gritó el hombre enfurecido. _

_Ranko le miró con una sonrisa nerviosa y empezó a reírse._

_-Akira, por favor, contrólate-le dijo la mujer, que seguía tomándose tranquila su té, a su marido-Yo estoy controlada._

_-Inoue, yo creo que estás controlada de más-dijo Akira con una gotita en la cabeza. Ranko acabó su té y preguntó:_

_-¿Y bien? _

_-¿¡Cómo que "y bien"!? ¿¡No tienes que explicarnos nada!?-gritó Akira. _

_-Venga papá, fue una simple guerra de comida, que como le dije al subdirector suplente…ya estaba tardando-dijo Ranko con una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza por sus propias palabras. _

_-Esto es demasiado para mí. ¿Por qué tendré que tener una familia así?-se preguntó el hombre mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Inoue puso una mano sobre la espalda de su marido y le dijo:_

_-Venga hombre, que no pasa nada. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Pobre tío Akira, siempre pasa lo peor-dijo Ranma suspirando. Ranko le miró con una mirada de desprecio y preguntó:

-¿Qué insinúas?

-No, nada…

-Creo que lo peor fue a mí-dijo Ryoga suspirando con miedo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Nabiki.

-Verás…

_Flash Back_

_Ryoga estaba debajo de su cama y aguantado la respiración. Intentaba que su madre no le oyera ni respirar ni le llegara a ver._

_-¡¡¡¡RYOGA!!!!-gritó una mujer de pelo negro y ojos castaños. Los ojos de Ryoga se llenaron de lágrimas a causa del pánico que empezaba a entrarle en su cuerpo. _

_La mujer entró en la habitación del chico con una escoba en su mano y miró a todos los lados con ojos asesinos. _

_-¡Te pillé!-dijo la mujer mirando debajo de la cama. _

_Ryoga salió corriendo debajo de su cama y corrió por las escaleras abajo._

_-¿¡Qué significa esa nota del instituto Furinkan!? ¿¡Es que no podemos dejarte solo incluso rodeado de mayores!?-gritó fuera de control la señora Hibiki. Ryoga la miró incrédulo y dijo con sorpresa:_

_-¿¡Qué!? ¡Si estoy solo no estoy rodeado de mayores!_

_-¡¡Eso no es excusa!!-protestó la señora Hibiki. _

_Ryoga corría por toda la casa mientras su madre le perseguía con la escoba en alto. _

_-¡Ven aquí! ¡No corras bribón!-gritó al señora Hibiki enfadada._

_-¡¡Ya estoy en casa!!-gritó el señor Hibiki entrando feliz en su casa, pero unos gritos lo alertaron de que algo pasaba en la casa. Fue rápidamente hacia el comedor y vio como una escoba dio aterrizado en su rostro._

_-¡Ryoga! Se suponía que no tenías que apartarte, ahora la escoba le dio a tu padre-dijo la señora Hibiki socorriendo a su marido-Ginta, ¿estás bien? _

_-¡Si mujer! ¡Qué iba a dejar que me hicieras daño!-protestó Ryoga._

_-Ayako, ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó Ginta algo aturdido._

_-Resulta que nuestro "querido" hijo tuvo problemas en el instituto y para eso he tenido que tomar "medidas"-dijo enfurecida Ayako. _

_-Pero eso… ¡¡RYOGA!!-gritó Ginta empezando a perseguir a su pobre hijo junto a la señora Hibiki. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Todos, absolutamente todos estaban con la boca abierta y estrellada en el suelo al pensar lo mal que lo tuvo que pasar el pobre Ryoga.

-Siempre me dio miedo tu madre Ryoga…-dijo Ranma al recordar los coscorrones que les daban a Ryoga y a él la señora Hibiki.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Venga Ryoga, no exageres, lo mío sí que fue el peor…-dijo Akane recordando.

_Flash Back_

_Soun mantenía la nota en su mano mientras observaba a Akane con algo de frialdad. De repente, Soun se levantó y le incrustó a Akane una patada que la mandó al estanque._

_-¡¡El primer día de instituto y ya te metes en líos!! ¡No me das más que disgustos Akane!-gritó Soun llorando desconsoladamente mientras Genma le daba palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo. _

_-Venga hombre, no le des importancia, ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes-dijo Genma. Kane salió del estanque con una mirada asesina en sus ojos verdes._

_-¡¡IDIOTA!!-gritó Kane persiguiendo a su padre por toda la casa._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Es verdad, ya no me acordaba-dijo Ranma suspirando pesadamente al igual que Nabiki.

-Aunque lo nuestro tampoco fue mejor-dijo Nabiki.

_Flash Back_

_-Me lo esperaba de vuestra prima Ranko, pero no de vosotros. Me habéis decepcionado-dijo Genma con intensos lagrimones en sus ojos._

_-Como si algún día estuvieses orgulloso de nosotros-dijo Ranma sarcásticamente mientras Nabiki asentía. _

_-¿Estás insinuando que no me preocupo por vosotros?-preguntó Genma incrédulo. Ranma le miró extrañado y dijo:_

_-¿¡Qué!? Yo no dije…_

_-¡¡No puedo creerlo!! ¡A pesar de que me he preocupado por daros techo y comida así me lo pagáis!-dijo Genma, seguía con su discurso mientras Nabiki suspiraba y Ranma se iba quedando dormido. Cuando Genma se dio cuenta de que Ranma estaba durmiendo, se acercó a él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara._

_-¡Despierta! ¡Qué os estoy dando clases de comportamiento! _

_-¡Tú no eres el más indicado para hablar de comportamiento viejo!-gritó Ranma furioso. Genma miró a Ranma con lágrimas en los ojos y luego se fue corriendo junto a su esposa y gritó:_

_-¡Nodoka! ¡Nuestros hijos me odian!_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¿Y tú Yamato?-preguntó Ranko.

-¡Ah sí! Bueno lo mío…-empezó a relatar el chico de ojos dorados.

_Flash Back_

_La señora Yukimura se encontraba firmando la nota que había traído Yamato a casa. _

_-Y la próxima vez compórtate ¿vale?-dijo la señora Yukimura con una sonrisa dulce en su cara-Adiós Yamato, volveré en la cena._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ahora sí que estaban todos con la boca abierta. ¿No le había hecho nada?

-Pero… Algo ha tenido que decirte-dijo Nabiki algo sorprendida. Yamato la miró con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Sí, lo que me dijo fue que me comportara.

Todos tenían una gotita en la cabeza tras las palabras de Yamato, tenía una suerte de tener unos padres así.

-Hoy la cafetería va estar inactiva y yo no he traído mi bocadillo, y tengo hambre-dijo Ranko. Akane la miró sorprendida y dijo:

-Pero si estamos en la primera hora, ni siquiera nos hemos acercado a la hora de comer.

-Tengo hambre, y lo más humillante es que tenemos que limpiar la cafetería. Ojalá hubiera perros que limpiaran las cafeterías-afirmó la chica pelirroja. Ranma la miró con una expresión asesina y bramó:

-¡¡Deja en paz a los perros!!

-¿¡Y ahora que me he perdido!? ¿Por qué me gritas así?-preguntó Ranko sorprendida.

-Es que no quiere reconocer que un perro le dio un golpe y le arruinó el desayuno-dijo Akane. Ranma notó como la venita le estaba palpitando más de lo normal y gritó:

-¡¡Que fuiste tú!!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no es cierto!

-Akane fuiste tú-dijo Nabiki suspirando. Akane la fulminó con la mirada y dijo:

-¿Tú también? Fue un perro, si lo dijiste tú Ranma.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué nombraría un perro!? ¿No podía ser un gato?-se preguntó Ranma, pero un ruido lo alertó. Ranma, al igual que los demás, observó sorprendido como Akane estaba en el suelo cubriéndose con los brazos y con una cara de terror.

-Ga… Ga… Ga… ¡Gato! ¿¡Dónde!?-gritó Akane con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-En ningún lado, ¿qué te ocurre Akane?-preguntó Ryoga extrañado. Todos observaron sorprendidos y con una gotita en la cabeza como Akane se levantaba y se colocaba en su asiento.

El señor Takaishi no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Pasó la puerta y dijo:

-Buenos días, espero que estéis bien, porque vamos a comenzar la clase. Ranko Saotome, ¿has hecho la tarea?

-Verá es que… ¡Una tribu africana vino a pedirme ayuda! Resulta que yo estaba tan tranquila en casa a punto de empezar mis ejercicios cuando llegó un hombre y me dijo que necesitaba de mi ayuda. Entonces me llevó a África y vi como los extraterrestres les estaban invadiendo y tuve que… ¡Auch!-gritó Ranko al ver como el señor Takaishi le daba con su típico abanico de papel que ponía: "Para uso exclusivo con Ranko Saotome".

-¡Maldita sea Saotome! ¿Va a ver algún día que traigas hechos los ejercicios?

-¿Por qué no le pide a Hikari Uchiha?-preguntó Ranko mirando por toda la clase, pero no la encontró-¿Dónde está?

-Hikari Uchiha es alumna del profesor Maehara-dijo Ranma. El señor Takaishi asintió tras las palabras del único varón Saotome de la clase y dijo:

-El otro día estaba en esta clase, junto a los demás alumnos de 1º B, porque el señor Maehara llegó tarde.

-¡Ah vale! Haber empezado por ahí-dijo Ranko. El señor Takaishi la miró con una venita palpitando y dijo:

-¡No! ¡A ver si tú empiezas a tenerme más respeto!

-Venga Taka, no se ponga así.

-¡QUE PARA TI SOY EL SEÑOR TAKAISHI!-dijo el Taka, perdón, el señor Takaishi golpeando a Ranko con su abanico de papel.

-¡Jo! ¡Deje de golpearme!

-Y ahora dime porque no los hiciste-dijo el señor Takaishi. Ranko parpadeó y dijo:

-Se me fue la olla, ni siquiera sabía que había ejercicios.

El señor Takaishi empezó a llorar a borbotones mientras se compadecía de la clase de alumna que le fue a tocar. Yamato soltó una pequeña carcajada y dijo:

-Ranko, eres única.

Ranko se sonrojó ante ese comentario y le dedicó a Yamato una sonrisa dulce que también le provocó un leve sonrojo al chico.

-Señor Takaishi, tranquilícese que se le van a secar las lágrimas-dijo Akane.

…

El timbre de salida para que los alumnos se marcharan a sus casas sonó. Todos se marcharon a excepción de 6 chicos que fueron los causantes de la guerra de comida del día anterior.

Los 6 muchachos se colocaron por parejas haciendo las siguientes tareas:

–Ranko y Yamato lavarían y colocarían los cacharros.

–Ranma y Akane limpiarían el suelo y llevarían los cacharros a la cocina.

–Ryoga y Nabiki limpiarían las ventanas y las mesas.

Elegidas las tareas los chicos se dispusieron a hacer lo cumplido.

Vamos a ver como les va en la cocina…

-Ranko, por favor, no rompas los platos-dijo Yamato suspirando al ver como la chica cogía los platos y les caía en el suelo. Ranko le miró con una cara de pena y contestó:

-Lo siento, me resbalan.

-Bah, da igual. Intenta cogerlos mejor.

-Vale-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al chico. Ranko cogió mejor los platos y los dio puesto bien en su sitio. Cuando Ranko fue a por otro plato ella resbaló por culpa del maldito suelo mojado y cuando pensaba que iba a caer unos brazos la rodearon. Ella levantó el rostro y se encontró con el de Yamato. Los dos se sonrojaron y sus rostros fueron acercándose hasta que…

-¡Traemos más platos para que lavéis chicos!-dijo Akane entrando en la cocina. Ranko y Yamato cayeron al suelo por el susto que les dio la cambiante de sexo produciendo un gran golpe.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Estáis bien?-preguntó Akane algo preocupada. Ranko se levantó y dijo:

-A mí no me duele nada. Yo no siento el dolor.

-Yo sí-dijo Yamato desde el suelo sobándose la espalda. Se notaba a lo lejos que Yamato había amortiguado la caída de Ranko.

-Bueno, bueno. Eso os pasa por no poneros a trabajar-dijo Akane algo molesta-Nosotros trabajamos y vosotros ni sé lo que estabais haciendo. Venga, apuraos.

Yamato se levantó del suelo y junto a Ranko se sonrojó. Ellos prefirieron no tocar ese tema, o ser posible, durante un buen tiempo.

En la zona sur de la cafetería…

Akane salió de la cocina y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Ranma para coger más platos. Pero cuando estaba llegando junto a él sintió como su pie daba un paso en falso y cayó encima de su compañero de trabajo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Se nota que sois unos caballeros!-dijo Akane con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Ranma, pero después arqueó las cejas en señal de que no sabía porque Akane decía esas palabras.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es que cuando fui a la cocina Yamato y Ranko también cayeron y Yamato estaba debajo de ella amortiguando el golpe-explicó Akane. Ranma la miró con una gotita y dijo:

-Ya veo.

Akane ayudó a levantar a Ranma y la chica se fijó en el colgante que llevaba Ranma.

-Ranma, ¿dónde conseguiste ese colgante?-preguntó Akane al ver el adorno que llevaba Ranma en el cuello se le hacía familiar. El chico la miró y después miró a su colgante.

-Me la dio una persona que solo vi una vez, pero la más especial que pude conocer-dijo el chico con una sonrisa dulce. La chica se sonrojó y se llevó la mano al cuello, donde a los seis años llevaba un colgante igual.

-Ranma.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el chico cogiendo unos platos. Akane le miró y preguntó:

-¿Al final vas a comprar el perro?

-¡¡DEJA A LOS PERROS TRANQUILOS!!-gritó el chico enfurecido, pero Akane aprovechó para escapar.

En la zona norte de la cafetería…

-Lo que grita mi querido hermanito-dijo Nabiki suspirando mientras limpiaba una ventana. Ryoga, que estaba limpiando las mesas, asintió y dijo:

-Creo que los perros lo tienen traumado.

Nabiki soltó una pequeña risita y dijo:

-Sí, mira que empezar a hablar de un perro que ni siquiera existe… ¿Te acuerdas en el recreo?

Ryoga soltó una carcajada al acordarse de la cara de Ranma en el recreo cuando mencionaron los perros.

_Flash Back_

_El timbre sonó para ir al descanso. El grupito se dirigió a la cafetería y se dieron cuenta de que había un papel que ponía: "Cerrado producto de la guerra de comida"._

_Todos miraron al grupo con una mirada asesina, sobre todo a Nabiki. La chica sonrió nerviosamente y se colocó detrás de su hermano menor para ocultarse de aquellos "asesinos" que la miraban de esa forma._

_-¡Eh! ¡Oye!-protestó Ranma al ver a su hermana protegerse detrás de él. _

_-Venga Ranma, no seas así. Eres mi hermano y tienes que ayudarme. _

_-Sí claro…-bufó Ranma molesto alejándose del lugar con los demás. _

_-Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo. A ese tan Maehara no le caéis muy bien ¿verdad?-preguntó Yamato. Ryoga le miró con el ceño fruncido y preguntó:_

_-¿Realmente tenemos que hablar de Maehara cuando nos toca descansar?_

_-Lo siento-dijo Yamato con una gotita en la cabeza. Al ver que ninguno tenía la intención de contestarle a Yamato, Ranko decidió contestar:_

_-Maehara es el profesor más borde que existe bajo este planeta. _

_-Ya, pero tú siempre estás en la luna-dijeron a la vez Ryoga, Nabiki y Ranma. Ella les dio una mirada fulminante y replicó:_

_-¡Callaos! Le estoy explicando porque le caemos mal a Maehara. Como te iba diciendo Yamato, Maehara es muy borde y lo único que intenta es expulsarnos. _

_Yamato y Akane se quedaron perplejos al oír eso. Lo que intentaba hacer ese profesor era despreciable. _

_-Es como un perro…-dijo Akane. Ranma le miró de manera asesina y preguntó:_

_-¿¡Podrías dejar de hablar de perros de una puñetera vez!?_

_-Jo, como te pones por una tontería. _

_-¡Será una tontería! ¡¡Pero una tontería que me tiene hasta la coronilla!!_

_-¿Tienes coronilla?-preguntó Akane sorprendida y de manera inocente. Ranma la miró con una gotita en la cabeza al igual que los demás y el chico de la trenza le replicó:_

_-¡Mierda Akane! ¡Cállate!_

_-¿Qué? Bueno, da igual. Pero fue un perro el que te golpeó esta mañana._

_-¡¡QUE DEJES DE HABLAR DE UN PERRO QUE NO EXISTE!!-gritó Ranma enfurecido. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ryoga y Nabiki empezaron a reír a carcajadas al recordar la cara de asesino que el quedó a Ranma.

…

El grupo se dirigía a casa después de limpiar la cafetería. Ya se estaba poniendo el sol y a pensaron que si no hubieran avisado a sus familias de que llegarían tarde estas se iban a preocupar.

Yamato y Ranko se apartaron hacia otro lado porque la casa de ambos quedaba en otra dirección. Ryoga, Nabiki, Akane y Ranma iban de camino a casa cuando vieron…

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-dijo Ranma a punto de derramar lágrimas. Akane sonrió y exclamó:

-¡Un perro!

Efectivamente. Delante de ellos había un perro de pelaje marrón oscuro y con unos ojos azules brillantes, y extrañamente llevaba una enorme espátula en la espalda sujeta por una cuerda que rodeaba el torso y la espalda del animal.

El perro empezó a ladrar y se tiró encima de Akane.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Qué le pasa!?-preguntó Akane alterada. Ryoga, Ranma y Nabiki intentaron quitar de encima de la cambiante de sexo al animal, y cuando los chicos lo lograron, el perro emitió un fuerte alarido y salió corriendo.

-¡Akane! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Ranma ayudando a levantarla cuidadosamente.

-Sí, no te preocupes-dijo la chica embobada en la dirección en la que salió el perro-El perro nunca lo había visto, pero esa enorme espátula que llevaba, ¿a quién se la vi llevar?

Todos la miraron interrogante y después miraron en dirección donde se había marchado el perro.

…

El perro abrió la puerta de un local con la cabeza y logró entrar, cerró la puerta de la misma manera de la que entró y se acercó a lo que parecía una cocina y derramó agua caliente que tenía allí preparada sobre sí mismo. Al poco rato, una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules electrizantes apareció sin ropa en lugar del perro y susurró:

-Me las pagarás Akane Tendo.

Continuará…

* * *

**Espero que os gustara. Como ya os dije, yo solo intento hacer este fic de comedia, aunque intentaré poner accion en el siguiente capi, que creo que tardará un poco. ¡¡Dejad vuestros reviews!! ¡Besos! ¡Cuidaos!**


	4. La chica vengativa

**¿Queréis matarme? Lo comprendo, no tengo palabras para expresar la vergüenza que siento en este instante T-T, lo siento de verdad, no tengo intención de abandonar pero... me olvidé por completo del fic T-T, si queréis matarme mejor no os digo la dirección de mi casa XD. Bueno ¡aquí va el capi!**

* * *

4. La chica vengativa. Ukyo Kuonji entra en escena

Las clases empezaron puntuales ese día. Por suerte, Ranma y Akane llegaron a tiempo al instituto. Cuando se sentaron el profesor apareció y dijo:

-Hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo. Pasa por favor.

Un chico de cabello largo castaño y ojos azules pasó al interior. Era esbelto y tenía una sonrisa atractiva en el rostro. Ryoga, nada más verle, se prendó de él. Horrorizado por sentirse atraído de un hombre bajó la vista hacia el libro que tenía en el pupitre.

-Me llamo Ukyo Kuonji-dijo el chico, aunque su voz se notaba que era forzada por sonar lo más varonil posible. Ukyo notó como unos ojos castaños la miraban fijamente y se concentró en Ryoga, no pudo evitar sentirse hechizado, pero siguió recorriendo con la mirada la clase, hasta que la vio, a Akane Tendo mirarla con una expresión contraída.

-Me suena de algo-dijo Akane. Ranma la miró extrañado y preguntó:

-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué?

-No lo sé… ¡Ah! Puede que sea una de las personas a las que les robaba la comida-dijo ella con una sonrisa. A Ranma le cayó una gotita y dijo:

-Eso no está bien.

-Ya, pero tenía que comer algo, ¿o querías que muriera de hambre?

El chico lanzó una pequeña espátula y Akane la esquivó. Se quedó examinando la espátula e intentó hacer memoria exprimiendo su cerebro lo máximo posible.

-_Ukyo Kuonji… Espátulas… ¿De qué me suena todo esto…?_-se preguntó Akane mientras seguía examinando la espátula que le había lanzado el muchacho nuevo.

-Es que no te acuerdas de mí Tendo, haz memoria…-dijo Ukyo. Akane le miró pero no daba recordado nada, sin embargo, tenía unos vagos recuerdos, pero nada importante. No sucedía nada hasta que Ukyo pronunció una palabra, una simple y sencilla palabra que hizo que Akane reaccionara y supiera por fin quien era el chico que estaba frente a ella:

-Okonomiyakis.

-¡¡Ucchan!!-gritó Akane presa de la alegría. Saltó ágilmente por los escritorios hasta querer llegar a su destino. Cuando la chica se puso delante de Ukyo lo abrazó efusivamente, cosa que incomodó a Ranma y se revolvió en su asiento.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Has venido expresamente para hacerme okonomiyakis!-gritó eufórica Akane. Todos los presentes en el aula estaban mirando a Akane con una enorme gota en la cabeza, ¿pero no había oído que era un alumno nuevo?

-Pero ¡¿qué dices?!-gritó Ukyo empujando a Akane bruscamente.

-¡Hey! ¡No la trates así!-gritó Ranma molesto con el alumno nuevo. El chico miró a Ranma y contestó:

-¡Y tú no me hables en ese tono!

-¡No os peleéis!-dijo Akane-¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí Ucchan?

-Creo que eso puedo contestarlo yo…

-¿Qué haces aquí papá?-preguntó Akane sorprendida. Soun estaba en la puerta del aula mirando a los chicos con una sonrisa. Rápidamente esa sonrisa se borró al sentir el dolor que le produjo el golpe que Ukyo le dio en el estómago…

-Eso dolió-dijo Soun con lágrimas en los ojos. Akane se acercó a su padre algo preocupada y luego dirigió su mirada enfadada a Ukyo y protestó:

-¡A mi padre solo le puedo golpear yo! ¡Que quede claro!

A todos les salieron una gotita en la cabeza.

-Realmente esa chica es más rara…-susurró Saya suspirando levemente.

-Te reto a un combate-dijo Ukyo tirándole a Akane un okonomiyaki. Akane lo cogió con la boca y después lo sacó para mirar lo que tenía escrito. "Te reto en un combate en el patio del colegio, allí te espero Tendo".

-¡Qué ilusión!-exclamó Akane.

-¡De ilusión nada!-gritaron Ranma y Nabiki con caras asesinas. A Ranko y a Yamato le salieron unas gotas en la cabeza y Ryoga suspiró con pesadez.

Ranko se acercó al profesor, que estaba llorando con sendos lagrimones y dijo:

-Venga, venga Taka… No se desilusione, al fin y al cabo esta no va a ser una clase normal nunca.

-¡Cállate Saotome!-dijo el profesor Takaishi enfurecido dándole con su abanico de "Para uso exclusivo con Ranko Saotome"-Por si no te habías dado cuenta una de las personas que hace posible que no esta no sea una clase normal… ¡¡eres tú!!

-¡Jo Taka! ¡Y yo que intentaba animarle!-exclamó Ranko haciéndose la víctima. Taka suspiró y dijo:

-Pues no hace falta.

Todos salieron fuera del patio, incluso los de la clase del señor Maehara y se quedaron viendo como en el patio iba a haber un enfrentamiento.

-¿Has oído? Esa chica nueva, Tendo, va a luchar contra el chico nuevo, Kuonji-dijo un chico que había por allí.

-Cuentan que son hermanos y que fueron separados por culpa de Tendo, por eso Kuonji le tiene tanta manía-dijo otro chico.

-A lo mejor dejó embarazada a Akane y no se lo contó a ese tal Ukyo ¿no os parece chicos?-preguntó Nabiki. Akane giró la cabeza y dijo con voz tenebrosa:

-Repite eso si tienes lo que hay que tener.

-Nada… no he dicho… nada-dijo Nabiki con algo de miedo.

Akane se colocó en el ring (que sabe dios de donde lo sacaron) y miró desafiante a Ukyo.

-Oye Ucchan, ¿qué demonios te pasa?-preguntó Akane mirando a Ukyo. El chico se tensó y dijo:

-Será mejor que te concentres en el combate que empieza ¡¡ahora!!-gritó Ukyo sorpresivamente mandándole pequeñas espátulas a Akane. La chica las esquivó con algo de dificultad por pillar el ataque por sorpresa y se puso sobre una de las esquinas del ring.

-Escucha Ucchan, ¡no quiera luchar contra ti!

-¡Pero yo sí! ¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste!-gritó el chico dándole una patada a Akane, esta vez la chica no pudo esquivar el ataque y fue mandada hacia la fuente del instituto, que cayó dentro de ella. Ukyo saltó desde el ring hasta enfrente de la fuente, esperando impacientemente que su rival saliera para seguir con la pelea. Dentro de poco, una figura saltó desde la fuente y quedó enfrente de Ukyo, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara. Delante de él había una persona que miraba a Ukyo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes oscuro, su cabello negro intenso y brillante se ondeaba con el viento dándole un aspecto más atractivo, su ropa estaba mojada y pegada al cuerpo dejando notar sus músculos a la perfección. Ukyo se sonrojó levemente al ver a ese chico que no sabía quién demonios era. Varias chicas del instituto empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas.

-¡Qué bueno está!-exclamó toda emocionada una.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Me lo comería en un momento!-dijo otra.

-¡Dejad de soñar! ¡Ese bombón será para mí!-gruñó una chica con llamas en los ojos.

Ranma y los demás miraron a ese grupo de chicas pelearse entre ellas con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-Caray, no las había visto tan emocionadas desde que Ranma llegó al instituto, ahora parece que te libras ¿eh?-preguntó Nabiki con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ranma suspiró algo preocupado y dijo:

-Nabiki, hay una persona que me preocupa más que todas esas chicas-dijo Ranma señalando en una dirección. Nabiki miró en esa dirección con algo de asombro y Ryoga miró también haciendo que su boca cayera el suelo de la impresión, pero después se recompuso y pensó con lágrimas de felicidad:

-_¡Akane Tendo! ¡¡Eres una diosa!! ¡Gracias!_

Los tres estaban mirando a Kodachi, quien tenía unos corazoncitos en los ojos mirando a Kane mientras susurraba:

-Qué chico tan guapo y misterioso.

-Vaya, pobre Akane-dijo Ryoga, pero estaba feliz de que Kodachi dejara de fastidiarlo. Ranma suspiró y dijo:

-No va a ser fácil la vida de Akane si esa loca está detrás de ella.

Ukyo seguía sumergido en su mundo admirando al chico que tenía delante mientras que Kane lo miraba desafiante. La cambiante de sexo se puso en posición y dijo:

-Si lo quieres por las malas lo tendrás, no quería llegar a estos extremos Ucchan, pero me has hecho enfadar.

Ukyo se sorprendió. ¿Quién demonios era "él"? Ese chico hablaba igual que Akane cuando se enfadaba. Kane se impulsó y le dio un puñetazo a Ukyo en la cara, el chico quedó tumbado en el suelo limpiando el hilillo de sangre que salía de la comisura de la boca.

-¿Akane?

-¡Pues claro que soy Akane! ¡¿Quién te crees que soy?! ¿Un dragón?-preguntó Kane de manera sarcástica, pero después se fijó en su pecho y dijo-Vaya, me transformé en chico.

-¡Bueno, ya es suficiente!-gritó Soun poniéndose entre los dos-La culpa es mía.

-¿De qué hablas papá?-preguntó Kane con confusión. Soun respiró y dijo:

-Verás, ya hace tiempo de eso, fue cuando tenías 5 años.

_Flash Back_

_Soun se encontraba al lado de un señor que tenía bigote y Soun dijo:_

_-Akane es un buen chico, le pusimos nombre de mujer para despistar a la gente, la verdad es que a veces lo apodamos Kane._

_El señor Kuonji suspiró y empezó a reírse al escuchar la versión que le había contado Soun sobre Akane. _

_-Bueno, a decir verdad espero que Akane y Ukyo crezcan pronto, ya tengo ganas de que se casen-dijo el señor Kuonji-Y como agradecimiento te doy mi carro de okonomiyakis Tendo. _

_-¡Eres muy amable Kuonji!-dijo Soun con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_Dos días después…_

_Akane se despedía algo triste con la mano viendo como Ukyo corría detrás de Soun, Akane… y el carro de okonomiyakis._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Todos, absolutamente todos a excepción de Soun y de Ukyo, tenían los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?!-preguntó Kane sin poder creérselo-¡Le dijiste al padre de Ukyo que era un chico y que nos casaríamos! ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡¿Cómo me iba a casar con otro chico?!

-La verdad es que las dos estábamos equivocadas-dijo Ukyo con la cabeza gacha-Ambas pensábamos en el otro como chico, cuando en realidad las dos somos chicas.

Kane se sorprendió al ver que Ukyo se sacó el coletero que tenía en el pelo dejando suelta su larga melena. Después bajó con cuidado los botones del uniforme del instituto hasta el pecho rompiendo un poco la venda que lo cubría para que se notara que sí tenía pecho de chica.

-No es posible-dijo Kane con sorpresa-Papá nunca me lo había dicho…

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Ukyo incrédula. Rápidamente, Ukyo y Kane miraron a Soun con ojos asesinos y corrieron hasta Soun para darle una paliza, cosa que consiguieron.

-Parece que al final todo salió bien-dijo Ranma.

-¡Chico misterioso!-dijo Kodachi saltando hacia Kane.

-O casi todo-completó Ranma con una gotita en la cabeza.

Kane se quedó de piedra al ver como Kodachi la abrazaba, la verdad no estaba entendiendo lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Qué haces Kodachi?! ¿No te gustaba Ryoga?-preguntó Kane con temor. Kodachi lo miró con corazoncitos en los ojos y dijo:

-Lo que le pase a Ryoga ya no me importa, el que me importa eres tú.

Los labios de Kodachi y de Kane se juntaron haciendo que Kane diera un respingo y se separara de ella con horror.

-¡NOOOO!-gritó Kane abrazándose a Ranma-¡¿Por qué me besan las chicas?!

-¡¿Y tú por qué te abrazas a mí en forma de Kane?!-preguntó Ranma molesto. Kane se separó de él y se limpió la boca con la manga de su camiseta china de color azul marino.

Nabiki habló con Ukyo explicándole la maldición de Akane, haciendo que Ukyo se tranquilizara ya que pensó que Akane sí que era un chico y se había vuelto un travestí.

-Lo que yo dije señor Takaishi, sus alumnos no saben más que dar problemas-dijo el señor Maehara con una sonrisa burlona-Y ahora viene otra alborotadora para dar más problemas.

-Disculpe si le ha molestado todo esto señor Maehara, intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir-dijo el señor Takaishi con algo de fastidio. El señor Maehara miró al señor Takaishi con esa sonrisa burlona y dijo:

-Siempre dice lo mismo y no veo que haya hecho nada por evitarlo, parece que no debería ni siquiera que le recordara que por lo menos los tres Saotome e Hibiki son unos alborotadores, son chusma, debería expulsarlos inmediatamente.

-¡Vale ya!-exclamó algo molesto el señor Takaishi-Puede que los tres Saotomes e Hibiki me estén arruinando las clases una tras otra pero… es cierto que son muy populares entre sus compañeros y me aventuraría a decir que son el alma de la clase y hacen que sus compañeros estén felices y les animen a venir a clase. ¡Lo que le pasó a Ranma Saotome y a Ryoga Hibiki ya es algo pasado! ¡Ya no son los gamberros que eran antes!

-¡Es verdad!-exclamó Ranko con algo de furia-¡Fíjese bien señor Maehara! ¡Ranma y Ryoga no llevan las chaquetas de la banda! ¡Para un gamberro eso es una de las cosas más importantes!

-Justamente, puede que Ranma y Ryoga llevaran navajas en los bolsillos, se pelearan con cualquiera que estuviera por ahí y aparecieran por clase solo por diversión pero… ¡Eso ha cambiado! ¡Ahora intentan ser unos buenos estudiantes y hacen todo lo posible por conseguirlo!-gritó Nabiki al final con bastante enfado. El señor Maehara se rió con ganas y al final dijo:

-Un gamberro es un gamberro, por lo tanto es solo chusma… Ese tipo de personas nunca cambian.

Maehara y sus alumnos se dirigieron a sus clases. Ranko y Hikari cruzaron sus miradas durante un momento haciendo que Ranko se extrañase.

-_Qué raro… tuve una extraña sensación. ¡Bueno, no importa!_-pensó Ranko. La chica pelirroja miró con una gotita en la cabeza como Ranma agarraba a Akane (ya convertida en chica) ya que esta quería ir junto al señor Maehara para darle una paliza.

-¡Basta Akane!-gritó Ranma intentando detenerla. Akane se puso furiosa y dijo:

-¡Te ha insultado! ¡Te ha llamado chusma delante de mis narices! ¡No voy a permitir que nadie te insulte!

Ranma se sonrojó levemente y dijo:

-No puedes levantarle la mano a un profesor, te expulsarían.

Akane se tranquilizó y Ranma la soltó, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño.

-No lo entiendo-dijo Akane-¿Qué eso de gamberros? ¿Pertenecíais a una banda de gamberros o algo así?

Ranma dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa:

-Otro día te lo contamos.

Continuará…

Un tío enrolladísimo de 16 años aparece en Nerima revelando ser el primo de Ranma y Nabiki por parte de madre, así que no es familiar de Ranko. Además de que se siente atraído por la pelirroja por lo que tendrá ciertos enfrentamientos con Yamato.

En el próximo episodio: El rival de Yamato

* * *

**Gracias por comentar, que solo fue una persona T-T... gladis, muchas gracias por comentar y a lo mejor tú eres la principal persona que quiere acabar conmigo ¿no? Bueno ¡¡sayo!! juro que intentaré no abandonarlo ahora que me acordé. **


	5. El rival de Yamato

**Bueno, aquí estoy con otro capi. Este fic era llamado "Akane" antes, pero lo he cambiado al título de "El tributo de una niña enojada", ¿el motivo? Muy simple. Akane, en su versión masculina, es llamada Kane que significa tributo, y Akane significa niña enojada, y cuando lo vi decidí cambiar el título ya que se me ocurrió y me gustó, sí, lo sé, estoy loca XD. Bueno, aquí va el capi, espero que os guste.**

* * *

5. El rival de Yamato

Dos semanas después, Ranko paseaba aquel sábado por las calles de Nerima, iba un poco fastidiada ya que Yamato no pudo acompañarla.

-_Vaya rollo_-pensó ella algo fastidiada, ni si siquiera sus primos y Ryoga habían podido salir con ella para distraerse. Ranko chocó con alguien, y antes de que cayera al suelo, la persona con la que chocó estiró el brazo para que no cayera al suelo.

-Perdone, no le he visto y…-empezó diciendo Ranko pero cuando miró a la persona… las mejillas de Ranko adquirieron un tono carmesí cuando vio al chico que tenía delante, era sumamente atractivo: tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos azules, le recordaban a los ojos de Ranma, y… madre mía, menudo cuerpazo que se gastaba el chico.

-Lo siento-dijo el chico-No te vi, además de que iba algo distraído-dijo el chico dedicándole una atractiva sonrisa. Ranko creía que ella estaba a punto de estallar de lo sonrojada que debía de estar-Por cierto, me llamo Azuna Yoshida, pero llámame Azu ¿sí?

-Ranko Saotome-se presentó la chica aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Azu se sorprendió y preguntó con ánimo:

-¿Saotome? ¡Primita!

Azu abrazó a Ranko y la chica se quedó a cuadros:

-¿Primita?

-¿No eres la hija de mi tía Nodoka?-preguntó con aquella sonrisa. Ranko se extrañó y después dijo:

-No, yo soy hija de Akira Saotome, hermano menor de Genma Saotome.

Azu se sorprendió y después dijo:

-Bueno, pues al parecer no somos familiares, no eres mi prima.

-No sabía que Ranma, Nabiki y Kasumi tuvieron un primo de nuestra edad-dijo Ranko con una sonrisa. Azu también sonrió y dijo:

-Pues ya ves. Oye… ¿me puedes llevar hasta el dojo Tendo?

…

El insistente timbre hizo que Kasumi corriera rápida, pero alegremente, hacia la puerta.

-Solo hay una persona en el mundo que timbra así, solo puede ser Azu-susurró Kasumi mientras abría la puerta. Un Azu sonriente apareció tras la puerta, y detrás de él una Ranko algo sorprendida al ver como ese chico tocaba el timbre.

-¡Prima Kasumi!-gritó emocionado.

-¡Azu!-exclamó Kasumi muy emocionada mientras abrazaba a Azu-Cuanto tiempo sin verte primito.

-Ya lo creo-dijo el chico deshaciendo el abrazo.

-¡Ah! Pasa Ranko, no te quedes ahí-invitó Kasumi al ver que la chica aún estaba en la puerta-Por lo que veo ya os conocéis.

La pelirroja asintió y pasó dentro dirigiéndose a la sala junto a Kasumi y Azu.

-¡Hola a todos!-exclamó Azu entrando en la sala. Ranma casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo y empezó a toser. Akane se alteró y empezó a golpear a Ranma en la espalda para que le pasara el agua. Cuando por fin le dio pasado miró a Azu con sorpresa y preguntó:

-¿Azu? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿O no sabes avisar antes de venir?

Azu se quedó algo sorprendido mientras observaba a Ranma, el pelinegro se extrañó al ver como lo miraba su primo. El chico de cabello castaño se dirigió a Kasumi y preguntó:

-¿Quién es este y dónde está Ranma?

El pelinegro puso una cara asesina y gritó:

-¡Soy yo pedazo estúpido! ¿O no reconoces ni a tu propio primo hermano?

Azu parpadeó y dijo molesto:

-Mentira, tú no puedes ser Ranma. El Ranma que yo conozco estaría por ahí peleándose con cualquiera y cuando volviera a casa empezaría a armar un escándalo por un maldito lío que tuvo con su banda que… ¿cómo se llamaba? No me acuerdo.

-¡Corta el rollo! He dejado todo eso, no pertenezco ahora a ninguna banda-dijo Ranma exasperado, ¿cómo era posible que Azu lo agotara tanto y tan poco tiempo? Seguidamente pensó-_Vaya… me había olvidado por completo de que Azu me pilló en mala época, aunque él es el único que… ¡Bah! ¡Qué más da!_

-Por cierto, ¿quién eres?-dijo el chico acercándose a Akane al no reconocer a alguien así. La chica se sobresaltó y dijo:

-Akane Tendo, mi padre es amigo de la infancia de tío Genma y… soy una amiga de Ranma.

-Recalquemos… su prometida-dijo Nabiki entrando en la sala-Hola Azu, cariño.

Azu se sonrojó y se puso detrás de Akane, que era a la persona que más cerca tenía. La cambiante de sexo se extrañó y preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre Azu? Es tu prima, no te va hacer nada.

-¡En mi última visita estuvo a punto de violarme!-gritó Azu muerto de miedo. Nabiki le guiñó un ojo de forma traviesa y dijo acercándose:

-Vamos Azu, como se te ocurre decirme algo así. Soy tu prima, yo jamás haría eso.

-Pe… pero eso sería… incesto ¿no?-preguntó Akane con sorpresa-Es mentira ¿verdad?

-No, no lo es-dijo Ranma algo cansado y mirando con pena a su primo-El pobre siempre sufre abusos de Nabiki.

Akane miró con asombro a Nabiki y después pensó:

-_Cuenta conmigo Azu, te ayudaré. _¡Tranquilo Azu, te ayudaré! ¡Te protegeré de esta loca!

-Gracias Akane-kun-dijo Azu con sendos lagrimones saliendo de sus ojos. Ranma y Ranko observaban la escena, atónitos, ¿por qué esos dos estaban tan locos?

Dentro de unos minutos…

Todos estaban sentados en la sala, Nodoka había dado la bienvenida de Azu bastante alegre, le encantaba ese chico, era como otro hijo para ella.

-Así que os trasladáis-dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa perversa. Azu se puso pálido y pensó:

-_No debí haberlo dicho con ella delante…_

-Nabiki…-le advirtieron Akane y Nodoka al mismo tiempo mientras ponían miradas asesinas. Nabiki solo bufó molesta y replicó:

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que Azu esté tan bueno!

-_Ahí tiene razón_-pensó Ranko con una pequeña sonrisa y con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se replicó mentalmente-_Pero… ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡Pero si a mí me gusta Yamato!_

-Tía Nodoka, Akane-kun… gracias-dijo Azu mientras lloraba de felicidad. Akane posó una mano sobre el hombro de Azu y dijo:

-Tranquilo hermano, conmigo estarás seguro.

-¡Gracias hermana!-gritó llorando de felicidad. Akane estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar también de felicidad y Ranma gritó:

-Bueno ¡ya vale! Estoy un poquito harto de esas tonterías.

Todos miraron con una gota en la cabeza como Azu y Akane seguían a lo suyo, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Akane parecía una hermana mayor protegiendo a su pequeño hermanito.

…

Azu al final se fue a casa muy tarde, aunque no dudó en acompañar a Ranko a su casa para que no le pasara nada. En el trayecto, la chica no había dicho absolutamente nada, tan solo se limitaba al observar como el chico le hablaba como si la conociera de toda la vida. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse cada vez que lo miraba… era tan guapo y tan simpático ¡lástima que Nabiki casi le viola!

-¿Me escuchas?-oyó la voz de Azu. Ranko sacudió un poco la cabeza para despejarla y preguntó:

-Perdona. ¿Qué decías?

-Qué si hemos llegado a tu casa, no sé si es esta-dijo el chico señalando una casa que estaba enfrente a ellos. Ranko miró la casa y asintió.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, eres una persona muy amable.

-No lo creas, a lo mejor soy agradable para unas personas… y pesado para otras.

-Yo sigo pensando que eres un buen chico-susurró la pelirroja algo ruborizada-¡Bueno! Tengo que entrar en casa. ¡Adiós Azu! ¡Cuídate!

-¡Igualmente!-se despidió el chico mientras se iba. Ranko lo miró marcharse y seguidamente entró en casa.

Azu notó como Ranko entraba en casa y sonrió. Esa chica… lo atraía mucho, como si una especie de imán lo pegase a ella, era una sensación muy rara.

-Me gusta bastante esa chica, es muy linda y sincera. Es una verdadera suerte que no seamos familiares en realidad.

Azu se dirigió lentamente hacia su casa, no tenía prisa por llegar.

Yamato, que pasaba por allí, vio como Ranko y Azu estaban hablando y como la pelirroja se ruborizaba mientras ambos hablaban. Seguidamente, Azu se fue a su casa despidiéndose de ella. El pelinegro resopló furioso mientras apretaba los puños realmente enfadado, empezó a temblar un poco por la furia y pensó:

-_¿Quién demonios será ese tío?_

…

Dentro de un mes, la madre de Azu lo inscribió en el instituto Furinkan, ya que le quedaba más cerca. Por supuesto, él seguía visitando a sus primos, a Akane y a Ranko (quien parece sentir una atracción hacia él). Yamato lo seguía viendo en algunas ocasiones cerca de sus amigos y de Ranko.

Akane y Ranma se encontraron con Azu por el camino al instituto, al día siguiente de que se inscribiera. Ambos iban hablando, aunque el chico de cabello castaño iba un poco nervioso, cosa que Akane y Ranma notaron rápidamente.

-Tranquilo hermano-dijo Akane con una sonrisa mientras alzaba un pulgar-Nabiki no está por aquí.

Azu suspiro de alivio y dijo:

-Menos mal.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, Yamato observó con sorpresa como el chico que estaba ayer con Ranko iba a ser un alumno nuevo del instituto Furinkan. Cuando el profesor Takaishi lo presentó, Yamato lo fulminó con la mirada y pensó:

-_Así que Azuna Yoshida ¿eh? Me parece que tú y yo no nos vamos a llevar muy bien._

Cuando Azu se sentó miró a la persona que tenía al lado, resultó ser Yamato. Sonrió y preguntó:

-¿Podrías dejarme ver por el libro?

Yamato lo fulminó con sus ojos dorados, haciendo que Azu lo mirara extrañado. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así ese chico?

-Déjame en paz-fue la respuesta fría y cortante. El castaño suspiró y dijo:

-Venga, que soy nuevo y de momento no tengo lo libros, así que no me entero de lo que está explicando el profesor.

-Pues ahora soy yo el que no se entera, así que déjame en paz Yoshida.

Azu refunfuñó algo pero prefirió dejarlo estar. Durante las clases, Azu pasaba de intentar mirar por los libros, realmente parecía que el chico ese, Yamato, le odiaba por alguna razón, pero no sabía cuál.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día de clase Azu-chan?-preguntó Akane con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él en la hora del descanso. Iba con el grupito (Akane, Ranma, Ryoga, Nabiki, Ukyo, Yamato y Ranko) y el chico resopló y dijo señalando a Yamato:

-Mal, ya que el amargado de vuestro amigo Yukimura no me dejó ver por los libros, además de que me miraba mal todo el rato.

-Mira, cierra el pico de una vez, ¡maldito pesado!

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia Yamato, sorprendidos por la reacción de ese chico tan tranquilo y amigable.

-¿Y ahora que hizo?-preguntó Akane enfadada por la actitud de Yamato-¡No te metas con mi hermano!

-¡Esto no va contigo Tendo!-gritó Yamato cabreado. Ranko lo miró preocupada y, algo alterada, preguntó:

-Pero, ¿Yamato qué te pasa?

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Grosero!-gritó Azu molesto-¡Primero le gritas a Akane-kun y ahora a Ranko-chan! ¡No se les grita a las mujeres!

-Mira quién va a hablar de mujeres, seguro que tú las respetas mucho ¿verdad?

Azu miró a Yamato extrañado y después se puso a pensar.

-Esto tiene que ver con alguien que está aquí. ¿Cuál es la chica que te gusta?-preguntó Azu-¿Akane-kun? ¿Ranko-chan? ¿Ukyo? ¿O acaso es Nabiki?

Yamato se había quedado a cuadros, un violento sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y después gritó:

-¡Déjame en paz, baka!

-¡¿Acabas de insultarme?-devolvió el grito el castaño. Ranma, Ryoga y Nabiki tragaron duro, no era conveniente presionar a Azu, el chico podía ponerse muy, **pero que muy agresivo.**

-¡Bueno ya basta los dos!-gritó Ranma separándolos-¡Es una tontería esta discusión! ¡Sino os vais a llevar bien al menos no habléis entre vosotros!

-Eso-razonó Ukyo-Es mejor que finjáis que el otro no existe, así evitaréis peleas innecesarias.

Yamato hizo caso a lo que le dijo Ukyo, sin embargo Azu agarró del brazo al pelinegro:

-Escúchame, podemos llevarnos bien… Así que podemos dejar esta tontería.

Yamato lo miró por un segundo para después soltarse rudamente, haciendo que Ranko los mirara preocupada.

-_Yamato está de lo más extraño… y Azu parece que es el único que razona… pero si esto sigue así algún día terminarán peleando a puñetazos_-pensó la pelirroja con evidente preocupación.

-Ranko-chan, ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó Azu acercándose a ella, la muchacha se ruborizó y susurró:

-No pasa nada Azu, no pasa nada. _¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa cada vez que lo tengo cerca de mí? ¡A mí me gusta Yamato!_

-_Que rara está… ¿acaso le preocupa algo y no me lo quiere decir?_-pensó el castaño mirando con confusión a su amiga.

-Vamos a la cafetería chicos-informó Ryoga tirando de la manga a Azu-No os quedéis ahí.

La pelirroja y el castaño decidieron ir junto sus amigos. Azu sintió como si alguien le mirara, y cuando miró en la dirección vio que Yamato lo estaba observando con una cara de enfado que el chico pudo traducir como…

-_Celos… así que Yamato está celoso, le gusta Ranko… quién lo diría._

Azu intentó dedicarle una sonrisa, sin embargo lo que le salió fue una mueca de molestia, que hizo que Yamato lo mirara aún peor. El castaño suspiró derrotado y decidió pasar de él para no crear más conflictos.

El pelinegro, por su parte, miró al castaño con furia y pensó:

-_Sí… ¡Sin duda alguna es mi rival! ¡No dejaré que te quedes con Ranko!_

Continuará…

En el próximo episodio: Ranma y Ryoga, un oscuro pasado en común. ¡Aparece mi segundo prometido!

Ranma y Ryoga cuentan la situación en la que se metieron cuando tan solo tenían 13 años y como fueron pasando los años con una actitud negativa… por otro lado, un chico nuevo llega a la ciudad.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿os gustó? Espero que sí, realmente a mí Azu me parece tan mono. Azu es un personaje original de otro fic mío "Apocalipsis" que no me he atrevido a publicar, aunque en vez de ser primo de Ranma es su hermanito mellizo, a mí me encantó crearlo, es tan mono ^/^. **

**Quería agradecer a: El Gran Kaiosama, hatake-katia, TheJokernEt y Marirosy. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, y quería disculparme con El Gran Kaiosama por tener algo de similitud con su fic, que ya leí algunos capis y me parecieron muy divertidos, pero tanqui eh? Yo no soy de las personas que plagian fics de otros, no me gusta eso. **

**Sin más me despido desando en mi mundo de fantasía (Ayaamilandia XD) que me dejéis algún review!**

**Sayo! y mordisquitos a todos! XD**


End file.
